Mi Hermana Fujoshi
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Naruko y Naruto son hermanos gemelos que por ciertas circunstancias de la vida, son separados. 13 años después Naruko regresa a Konoha dándose la tarea de ayudar a su hermano a forjar una relación mas intima, de una amistad que tiende de un hilo desde hace años. Un accidente, secretos revelados y un extraño gusto/obsesión por 'ese' genero, sera, lo que forme esta historia.
1. Prologo

Yeii el mismo dia subiendo dos Fiction XD assddfsdf y pronto seran 3 ._. pero eso es otra historia! XD

Por mientras a leer :DD

* * *

Prologo

Naruko PoV.

Comencemos desde el principio, yo soy Naruko Namikaze de Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y tengo un hermano menor(por minutos), aja somos gemelos. No nos hemos visto en estos 13 años, ya que el vive al otro lado del mundo, aunque hemos mantenido comunicación gracias a cartas, redes sociales y unas cosillas mas. Vivo en Estados Unidos, mas exacto en Los Ángeles, bueno o al menos lo hacia, ahora voy de regreso a Japón, para vivir con mi hermano y mi autoproclamado abuelo, erosennin… emm quiero decir Jiraya.

Pero de eso hablaremos después, ahora comencemos con el principio.

Mi madre es Kushina Uzumaki, y mi padre Minato Namikaze, mejores padres no pude desear padres mejores, cuando Naruto y yo teníamos 3 años ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, por eso no tengo muchos recuerdos de ellos, solo se que nos amaron mucho y fueron grandes personas. Después de su muerte, nos separaron a mi hermano y a mi, porque? umm se podría decir que porque mi abuela creyó que yo viviendo con un pervertido como el no me haría bien.

Crecí toda mi vida sabiendo que tenia un gemelo y ahora muchos años después regreso para vivir con el. Llevo horas en el avión y no puedo esperar a bajar e ir a verle, de la emoción olvide lo de el cambio horario y todo eso, supongo que me acostumbrare. En lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en que le voy a decir a el ya que no sabe que regreso, inclusive, creo que ni mi abuelo lo sabe.

Solo espero poder actuar normal si llego a ver algo de _eso_ en algún lugar, bueno digo, ahí nació, supongo que habrá mucho de _eso_ y moriré feliz. Lo malo es que, ni mi abuelo, ni mi hermano lo sabe, soy mus susceptible por dios, con solo una simple mirada gesto o lo que sea me di cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas, yo junte a 3 parejas de mi escuela, soy buena siendo cupido… supongo. El lugar donde nació, ver a mi hermano y llenarme de _eso_, no podría ser más feliz. Rezare porque mis verdaderos instintos no salgan a la luz.

Naruko POV Off.

Era una mañana soleada en Konoha, por las calles los estudiantes con su uniforme de verano se veían por doquier, comprando lo necesario para sus clases de ultimo minuto, otros mas veían a sus amigos y en bolita llegaban a la escuela, otro lo único que deseaban era que ya fueran vacaciones de nuevo.

Pronto la campana que anunciaba el primer periodo sonó, todos apresuraron su paso para poder llegar a sus clases. Era una mañana tranquila hasta que, los gritos que retumbaban en toda la calle, llamaron su atención, los estudiantes huían despavoridos de el, otros lo esquivaban y otros mas salían volando cuando este pasaba a toda velocidad sobre ellos. Uno de los profesores que recibían a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso frente a la puerta se dio cuenta de quien era el causante del alboroto, y miro hacia los patios del plantel educativo, donde vi a un molesto castaño que venia a toda velocidad para detener a el joven que alteraba la paz.

- Naruto!- grito a todo pulmón

- Iruka-sensei! Muévete! –puso un cara de pánico al ver que su profesor se ponía frente a el en un intento 'amenazador' de detenerlo

- No me mandes jovencito detente ahora mismo!

- No puedo, crees que me gusta atropellar gente o que!?

- No me grites!

- Maldición-tebbayo! –grito el moreno queriendo detener la bicicleta intentando con todas sus fuerzas que podía poner en sus pies para que dejara de andar, pero como nuestro querido rubio es tan suertudo, la bici reboto en una enorme piedra en el camino y callo dando la vuelta varias veces por el piso junto a su bicicleta, que milagrosamente, seguía intacta- Duele! –dijo sobandose la cabeza sentado en el piso

- N-a-r-u-t-o – eso si que era tenebroso, Iruka tenia una expresión tan graciosa que si no fuera por el aura siniestra que salía de el, el rubio cabezota se partiría de risa

- Iruka-sensei –hablo nervioso – buenos días –dijo intentando sonreír pero por los nervios lo único que logro fue una mueca rara.

- COMO QUE BUENOS DÍAS! –grito furioso- cuantas veces debo decirte que no causes alboroto y menos el primer día de clases!?

- ríe nervioso-

- ve a clase antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir y seas el primero en la sala de castigos, el primer día, eso seria romper tu propio record!

- esta bien te veo después! Gracias! –dujo recogiendo la bicicleta y corriendo lejos del furioso sensei aun nervioso

Las clases ya habían comenzado, pasaban lenta y aburridamente, y como todos los años, los profesores hablaban introductoramente sobre la materia, el material que necesitarían, y lo mas fastidioso que podía haber, aunque algunos profesores ya los conocían, siempre era la misma frase:

**- **_**bien, hora de presentarse con su sensei!.**_

Los alumnos jamas comprenderían porque siempre era lo mismo, y la verdad era fastidioso, y mucho.

Pero la monótona rutina de todos los años se vio interrumpida por un extraño suceso.

El timbre de cambio de hora había sonado recientemente, el profesor había dejado la sala, dejando solo a los alumnos, que al instante que lo vieron cruzar la puerta y cerrarla tras el, se pararon para hablar unos con otros. Pero algo no andaba bien. Sonoros mormullos empezaron a resonar por casi toda la escuela. Las chicas de su salón salieron a ver que ocurría y ellas igualmente comenzaron a mormurar y segundos después todo el salón estaba tras ellas viendo por la puerta que es lo que ocurría.

La escena era muy cómoda, la mayoría de los chicos estaban sonrojados y con la quijada casi en el piso, con corazones en los ojos y apunto de babear; algunas chicas mormuraban fastidiadas y otras mas se sonrojaban ante la presencia de esa persona entrando y saliendo de cada salón.

Cuando salio de la clase junto a el 10 grado, a Naruto se le subieron los colores a la cara, el sabia bien quien era esa chica, pero de la oleada de sentimientos que tuvo, no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Era una chica rubia mas o menos de su misma edad, su cabello era largo que aunque iba recogido en dos semi coletas llegaba a la cintura, traía un pantalón negro a la cadera entallado al cuerpo y una playera de un naranja pálido con estampados en rojo brillante en la parte izquierda baja y disminuían hiendo hacia arriba a mediación de busto, y unos zapatos estilo balerina, rojos y gafas de sol. Se paro frente a los de décimo, examino a cada uno con la mirada y encontró a quien buscaba, corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo por el cuello.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – retumbo el grito de todos los jóvenes estudiantes

- Naruto! –dijo feliz abrazándolo mas -

- Ahh… ehh.. aaaaaaaaah –grito nervioso-

- Naruto? –comento por lo bajo la rubia cuando sintió que el joven frente a ella la alejaba bruscamente se el

- Q-quien… quien eres tebbayo!?

- le mira sorprendida- e-es enserio!?

- Que!?

- aura furiosa-

- presiento que hice algo malo –dijo sudando frió-

- N.a.r.t.o –deletreo cada letra de su nombre con un tono sumamente molesto.

Naruto comenzó a retroceder unos pasos nervioso, sudaba frió y de momentos temblaba, lo que no noto fue que las cintas de sus zapatos estaban desabrochadas. Cuando quiso girar para echarse a correr, tropezó cayendo sobre alguien, que digo alguien, callo arriba de el chico mas popular de la escuela (no porque el quisiera) y no solo cayo arriba de el, la posición en la que estaban no era nada linda. Su rostro estaba a centímetros, a diminutos centímetros de distancia, ambos podrían sentir la respiración del otro. Naruto tenia una pierna entre las piernas de el chico debajo de el y sus brazos eran lo único que sopesaba el peso de su cuerpo. Mientras que el chico debajo de el tenia la mano derecha flexionada hacia arriba, y la izquierda estirada a lo ancho del piso.

La rubia chica, desorientada completamente por su ira, le metió un gran puñetazo en la cabeza a Naruto lo que provoco que esos dos estuvieran en una situación el doble de comprometedora.

*Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu~*

EL golpe había hecho que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y que sus labios chocaran con los de el chico debajo de el, ocasionando que por la fuerza del choque, un hilito de sangre bajara por el labio de ambos.

La rubia se quedo en shock unos breves segundos hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volvió en si cuando noto que el chico de cabello negro bajo al rubio había comenzado a golpearlo, y Naruto también lo golpeaba a el ocasionando una pelea.

Mientras todos veían sorprendidos lo que ocurría, la rubia comenzaba a impacientarse, y de cierto modo estaba disfrutando de la situación. Ente insultos y golpes, en un descuido, Naruko aprovecho interponiéndose entre ellos y de un rápido movimiento mando a los dos al piso. Ambos quedaron boca arriba, completamente sonrojados y respirando agitadamente por la disputa anterior.

-Paren! –dijo gritando al aire, con un tono de molestia mal fingido, en realidad, se escuchaba muy feliz.

- No te metas! –grito el pelinegro molesto- no es mas a la que debería golpear es a ti porque tu ocasionaste esto! –dijo desafiante

- No quedaras meterte con migo niño bonito – afilo los ojos debajo de las gafas un poco y sonrío triunfante, el tono con el que lo había dicho había hecho al moreno sudar frió y de cierto modo sentir nervios – y tu!...-dijo volteándose a ver a Naruto quien se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio con su mano- como se te ocurre decir que no sabes quien soy!?

- es que no te recuerdo!, si me digieras quien eres posiblemente lo descubriría-tebbayo!

- me estas diciendo – dijo suspirando resignada mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol- que no recuerdas a tu hermana? –dijo sonriendo triunfante al ver la expresión de sorpresa en Naruto y en el resto de la clase

- esos ojos color morado!, cuando llegaste!?- grito feliz

- sonríe- hoy

- esperen un momento –gritaron al unísono todos los presentes, dentro, fuera, o los que habían visto todo lo ocurrido- Se conocen!?

- ara no lo saben? –comento inocente sonriente sonriendo- Soy Naruko Namikaze de Uzumaki, la hermana gemela de este torpe rubio aquí presente –dijo con un deje de felicidad

Silencio sepulcral

- rió divertida ante las expresiones de sorpresa de todos, y la risa nerviosa de Naruto- y a partir de mañana cursare aquí con ustedes –sonríe- _"Y será un año muy divertido, tomando en cuenta lo que acaba de pasar, y lo que puede llegar a pasar"_-

* * *

Yeii a lo mejor y al principio dicen, no entiendo nada XD pero con forme pasa las historia esto queda bonito *^* jajaj y al fin cumpli mi sueño de escribir una historia NaruSasu *o*

Ahora si puedo morir feliz XD

Y pues aclarando que todo lo que pase en este fic -o en parte- esta basado en la vida real de aqui su servidora xD no necesariamente TODO es verdad pero algunos dialogos y algunas situaciones que veran aqui yo las eh vivido y de verda hay momentos lindos y otros donde digo.. "Mirda callate si no quieres que te rompa la cara 6(¬w¬)9" xD

Supongo que alguna vez todos las fujoshis o fundashis sufrimos de 'discriminacion' por nuestros gustos '_especiales_'

y llega a ser la verda muy molesto, este fic estara relacionado un poquito a eso. Aunque tambien tiene momentos tristes y humosristicos XD. Me diverti mucho escribiendo este fic. & espero que ustedes disfruten cada cap como yo disfrute escribiendolo.

Espero que lees guste, nos leemos el proximo cap :DD

Yaanee~ (0w0)/

Menko Out! ~


	2. Cap 1: Yo soy Fujoshi!

2 Capitulos en 1 semana asdasdasadasd la razon.. la proxima semana, es la semana mas pesada de todo el tetramestre en mi preparatoria -.- ,entrega de proyectos finales, guias por contestar, llevar tareas pendientes, etc... Por eso no tendre tiempo de subir este capitulo la semana que viene, y por lo mismo lo subo ahora :DD

Sin mas, a leeer~~! :DD

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Soy fujoshi-tebbayo!

La mañana era linda, los pajaritos cantaban sobre los árboles, las nubes se deslizaban libres en el cielo, el aire era fresco, las clases estaban apunto de comenzar todo era paz…pero para Sasuke no era lo mismo. Estaba que mataba a la primera persona que se le ocurriera pararse frente a el a molestarlo.

Quería pasar desapercibido ese año, quería que su loco club de fans se olvidara de el y lo dejara tranquilo, quería enfocarse en sus estudios, graduarse, salir de la preparatoria lo antes posible y olvidar a todos sus patéticos compañeros que solo pensaban en idioteces, en amor, en ponys, en telenovelas y estupideces mas.

PEROOOOOOO NO, si Dios existía, estaba claro que no lo quería, o había algo que siempre hacia que por la cosa mas mínima que fuera, algo, siempre, siempre tenia que salir mal.

Ese día se había levantado temprano, había desayunado, y salio de casa como siempre, camino despacio, llego temprano a la escuela, las primeras horas no hubo nada malo hasta que… hasta que esa estupida niña llegaba y lo ponía en la peor de la situaciones –para el- que pudiera haber en el mundo, que una paloma pasara volando y le hiciera popo en la cabeza hubiera sido mejor.

Pero no, el karma no estaba de su lado. Estaba que lo llevaba el diablo, tenia que haberle pasado eso con la persona que mas _detestaba_ en el mundo, y para rematar, su corazón había dado un gran vuelco, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su lugar de siempre, bufaba de vez en cuando molesto, y miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, o al menos trataba de mantener la calma hasta que la campana sonó y todas las patéticas existencias, ósea su grupo entraron para tomar sus respectivos lugares

1° hora Ciencias de la Comunicación con el profesor Obito, todo iba normal hasta que la directora entro al salón seguida por la molesta ojivioleta

- Presten atención! –grito para que todos la escucharan- Ella es Naruko supongo que ya la conocen, a partir de hoy cursara con ustedes la preparatoria, Naruko, preséntate por favor, Obito-sensei lo dejo en sus manos- comento como ultimo para retirarse-

- Claro que si –dijo feliz el pelinegro profesor- Naruko-san por favor – hizo un ademán con la mano como dándole la palabra

- claro –da un paso al frente sonriendo- Como ya les dije soy Naruko Namikaze de Uzumaki, soy la hermana gemela de Naruto, se preguntaran porque no estuve aquí los últimos año y pues bueno los últimos 13 años de mi vida estuve viviendo en Los Ángeles con mi abuela materna, pero por diferentes situaciones tuve que regresar –sonríe- espero que podamos llevarnos bien –hace una pequeña y corta reverencia

- bien Naruko-san, ahora alguno de ustedes les gustaría preguntar algo?

- yo! –dijo una pelirosa de ojos color esmeralda alzando el brazo animada- Mi nombre es Sakura mucho gusto, mi pregunta es si tienes algún hobby?

- Hola mucho gusto y si, se podría decir que es la música, toco un poco la guitarra, y en Los Ángeles pertenecía a una pequeña banda, además de que amo los videojuegos –sus ojos brillaron de felicidad- me se de memoria todas las sagas de The Legend of Zelda, es mi juego favorito, y umm de vez en cuando veo anime y manga –ríe nerviosa-

- wuauu –contesto la pelirosa sorprendida- gracias por contestar -sonríe

- yo quiero preguntar! –dijo un chico de cabello castaño y marcas rojas en las mejillas – Hola hermosa me llamo Kiba, tienes novio o estas en busca de uno? –le guiñe un ojo y sonríe 'picaramente'

- una gotita de sudor caía por su cien mientras en su rostro intento formar una sonrisa, pero solo logro una mueca rara, y por alguna razón, la mayor parte de la población masculina del salón puso atención a su respuesta poniéndola aun mas nerviosa- p-pues bueno, no tengo novio, y tampoco estoy en busca de uno

- Y has tenido? –Interrumpió de nuevo Kiba-

- s-si en América tuve un novio, s-su nombre era Sabakuu no Garaa

- Kyyyyyyyyyaaaa –sonó un grito de una pelirroja de anteojos de la parte media del salon- el guitarrista de Sunna!?

- conoces la banda? –dijo sorprendida

- si!, no puedo creer que el tuviera una relación con alguien como tu –lo ultimo lo dijo en doble sentido

- no se si molestarme o agradeces eso –susurro para si

- Alguna otra pregunta –dijo el sensei muy entretenido por la conversación de sus alumnos

- a-aa-a-a a mi me gustaría preguntar –dijo una peliazul algo bajito

- Claro adelante Hina-chan –contesto el profesor animado

- Estudiaste alguna arte marcial? –dijo seria la chica ojiperla para después bajar la voz nerviosa- es que, la forma en que tiraste a Sasuke-san y Naruto-kun, me hizo suponerlo

- sonríe- valla tienes buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas, si estudie kendo y karate desde niña, y judo hace un año solo que lo deje-sonríe- alguien mas?

- yo tengo una – comento el sensei mirándola sonriente

- si?

- donde esta Naruto-kun? –sonrío con un deje de molestia

- jejeje … -ríe nerviosa- bien vera …

*portazo*

- Naruko-neesan! –grito el rubio agitado desde el umbral de la puerta

- Naruto! –hizo una carita de inocencia que hizo que una gran vena apareciera en la cien e su hermano- donde estabas –dijo sonriendo inocente

- Tu! porque me encerraste en el armario solo tome tu caja que decía 'mangas'!, te juro que jamas pensé que fueras tan per… -se callo cuando su hermana le aventó el borrador que tomo de la pizarra

- Cállate! –dijo corriendo hacia el, para abrazarlo por la espalda y taparle la boca completamente sonrojada

- Naruko, Naruto que ocurre aquí!? – dijo algo frustrado el sensei

- n-nada sensei –dijo riendo nerviosa- después hablamos de eso, si no dices nada te juro que te comprare todo el ramen que quieras en el receso, pero por kami cállate! –le susurro al oído

- ohhh – fue el único sonido que salio de su boca cuando su hermana le quito la mano de la boca y se despego de el, sus ojitos brillaban feliz, y movía su cabeza de delante hacia atrás eufóricamente-

- suspira aliviada- lo siento sensei –hace una pequeña reverencia-

- no te preocupes, tomen asiento, continuemos con la clase…

Los dos rubios tomaron asiento, uno completamente feliz, mientras un fondo amarillo con forecitas lo iluminaba y lo único que salía de su boca era "ramen, ramen ". La otra rubia mientras tanto, la rodeaba un aura depresiva y sudaba frió, no quería que nadie se enterara de 'sus' verdaderos gustos.

Las clases pasaron, mas rápido de lo que espero, el receso llego, y por culpa de su hermano que la tomo de la muñeca y corrieron a toda velocidad a la cafetería, no guardo sus cosas, y para rematar se calleron al suelo.

Después de que el rubio se comiera 5 tazones de ramen grandes, miro seriamente a su hermana, y comenzó a hablar.

- bien, hablemos de esto –dijo sacando un pequeño manga de su bolsa del pantalón con el titulo "Abarembu Kareshsi" en la portada - que quiere decir esto? –dijo señalando el manga sobre la mesa.

- los colores se le subieron al rostro, su cara era un poema, sentía que sudaba frió, y si no fuera porque estaban rodeados de gente, gritaría de nervios- uggh –fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca

- y bien?

- d-de…de donde sacaste eso? –dijo tomando el manga de la mesa para después esconderlo, pero la mano de su hermano sobe el le impidió tomarlo

- no has respondido mi pregunta… -la miro feliz, sabia que su hermana estaba nerviosa y de cierto modo tenia miedo, o si hora de vengarse por esos dos golpes que le había dado

- es un manga, no los conoces acaso? – quiso fingir molestia, mala idea, no funciono, eso sonó mas como nerviosismo

- y que quiere decir esto! –dijo abriendo la el pequeño manga en una pagina donde había dos chicos, desnudos, uno arriba de el otro sonrojados, y entre viñetas y cuadros de mojados besos, había kajis diciendo 'gemido 'ahh~' 'kyha' entre otras cosas- y esto..! –dijo dándole la vuelta a la hoja- y estoy, y esto y esto!- dijo dándole vuelta a una por una las hojas algo nervioso, azul, y con espirales en los ojos

- basta! –dijo Naruko completamente sonrojada, y con una servilleta en la nariz algo roja por la sangre que retenia

- lo sabia! eres una pervertida!-grito, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Naruko lo escuchara y no alguien mas

- es descortés decirle eso a una señorita! –comento con molestia limpiándose la sangre que aun salía de la nariz – esta bien –dijo resignada- ese manga es de un genero en especifico, es Yaoi –dijo sonriendo feliz, mientras sus ojitos brillaban y en el fondo aparecía una especie de pancarta de arco iris que decia keep Clam and Love Yaoi

- no me digas que te gusta ese genero? – comento con la cara azul- y de donde salio eso? –susurro bajito.-

- si, yo soy Fujoshi hermanito –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal de la vida

- que!?

- que tiene de malo, tu lees las novelas +18 del abuelo y a mi me dices pervertida? –bufo molesta

- Naruko, esas novelas son hetero, esto es BL!

- y que tiene de malo? –hace pucheros-

- quien mas lo sabe?

- hasta ahora, solo mis amigas de América –ríe divertida-

- Naruko… no me digas que le tiras a las chicas? –comento dudoso

- le mete un puñetazo en la cabeza- claro que no idiota! –dijo con una enorme vena en su cien, suspiro cansada e intento calmarse sobandose ambas sienes con una mano- que me guste el yaoi no significa que me gusten las chicas, eso no tiene nada que ver con mis preferencias sexuales –dijo con suma molestia- por eso no te lo quería decir…

- lo siento…

- ya que, pero nee nee dime –sus ojos se afilaron con un brillo extraño- quien era el moreno que besaste por "accidente" ayer? –dijo sumamente divertida al ver el rostro de preocupación de su hermano-

- Tonta!, disfrutaste eso verdad!?-grito no muy alto lleno de pánico y algo sonrojado

- como no tienes idea –dijo sonriente y con voz orgullosa

- bufa molesto- su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

- Uchiha?, lleva el mismo nombre que Obito-sensei, son familia?

- umm si pero lejana, solo tiene un hermano mayor en la universidad

- y sus padres?

- sus padres murieron Nee-san…

- como sabes todo eso?

- larga historia –suspira- cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos si?

- asienta con la cabeza-

Las ultimas horas pasaron lentamente, y mas que nada la ultima, con otro de los Uchiha-sensei's, Filosofía con Madara-sensei. Oh valla que todo lo que deseaban los estudiantes de décimo era, que ese profesor no les diera clases a ellos. Bien sabido es, que los que estudian algo relacionado con la filosofía, quedan medio locos, pero ese profesor, superaba las expectativas de ese término.

Llego dando una pequeña introducción sobre la materia, para después hablar sobre si el fuera el gobernante del mundo, este, seria mejor. Los alumnos completamente desubicados por sus raros comentarios, pusieron atención cuando hablo de un trabajo en equipo para la próxima semana.

- será en binas, los equipos los hare yo y no, no acepto quejas, ahora esto quedaría así…

Sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, Naruto no noto cuando lo nombraron a el o a su hermana, o a alguien del salon, miraba distraído por la ventana pensando, en porque su relación con Sasuke se había enfriado tanto.

Si lo pensaba bien todo se retornab medio años atrás, cuando se fue de Konoha y regreso completamente diferente.

Contiinuara...

* * *

Digamos que cuado le dije a mis amigas/amigos que me gustaba el Yaoi estas reaccionaron asi

Amigo#1

- Me gusta el yaoi! n

El: que es el yaoi? ._.?

10 minutos de explicacion, grafica con imagenes y ejemplos despues (Lo puse a ver Lovers Doll, el manga de Jounjou Romantica y el capitulo 8 de la primera temporada en anime XD, creo que se traumo poquito XDD)

el: ._. oh por dios, emm esta bien, creo, mientras a mi no me cataloges de uke o seme no me importa :DD

YO: :'D ya lo hice, tu serias uke :DD

el: Menko!

YO: Dx no me linches

...

Amiga#2

- me gusta el yaoi

Ella: umm a mi no, pero me gusta el Sanji&Soro y Luffy&Soro :DD, tu haces un cospley de Soro Fem, yo de Luffy Fem y hacemos yuri que dices?

YO: ._. vale hago el cosplay, pero no pienso hacer yuri con tigo! D:

Amiga#3

- Me gusta el Yaoi!

Ella: .-. y que es eso?

Una explicacion muy detallada despues (le mostre Loveles, y Jounjou, le gustaron ambos y ahora es Fujoshi XD)

Ella: OMG! eso es posible!? D:

- si ._.

Ella: y como se llama ese anime... -ojitos brillosos-

Amigo #4

- Me gusta el Yaoi

EL: umm.. y a mi me gustan los ponys :DD

YO: ._. vale..

Y ese ultimo fue el mas bizarro de todos xD

& cuando se lo dije a mi hermano reacciono exactamente igual que Naruto xD pero despues lo acepto y me dice pervertida de vez en cuando :')

Sobre el cosplay si lo hice, pero mi amiga no pudo ir a la convencion por problemas personales, asi que fui una Soro sexy -w-

& tengo pensado hacer un Cosplay de Dark Link para la convencion de este año! *Q* , ya estoy preparando todo *w*

Pero esas es otra historia XD

Espero y les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy, dejen Reviews son gratis :'3

Nos leemos el proximo cap :DD

Menko OUT! ~


	3. Cap 2: Yo sere su Cupido!

Mama: Menko estas haciendo tarea!?, recuerda que el jueves entregas los trabajos de finales de tetramestre...

Menko: Si Mama!, estoy haciendo tarea! .v. -publicando el nuevo capitulo del fic en vez de estar haciendo tarea XD-

& aqui con otro capitulo :DD no se creo que estoy subiendo este fic muy rápido ._. a lo mejor y me tardo mas en subirlos y los hago sufrir un poquito mas :DD -modo Yandere On(?-

Sin mas a leer! C:

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Trabajo en equipo. Yo seré su cupido!

Sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, Naruto no noto cuando lo nombraron a el o a su hermana, o a alguien del salón miraba distraído por la ventana pensando, en porque su relación con Sasuke se había enfriado tanto. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su banco y apoyo su cabeza aun viendo por la ventana.

Si lo pensaba bien todo se retornaba a unos 3 años atrás cuando se fue de Konoha y regreso completamente diferente.

#FlashBack#

Era una mañana nublada Naruto de unos 15 estaba afuera de su casa, su cara estaba descolocada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par completamente sorprendido, mientras que su boca se movía intentando decir algo mas sin embargo, ningún sonido salía de su boca.

- no piensas decir nada dobe –dijo fingiendo arrogancia, tal vez su voz se escuchara molesta pero sus ojos se veían sumamente tristes

- Q-que fue lo que dijiste teme? –hablo por fin

- me voy a Inglaterra, hoy en la noche…

- p-porque…!?, porque demonios no me dijiste esto antes?

- fue de sorpresa, Itachi me lo dijo ayer por la noche…- mentía hace meses que lo sabia

- y porque rayos te vas!?

- La universidad de Itachi lo mandara de intercambio, según el aun soy muy pequeño para estar aquí solo…

- Entonces quédate con migo y el abuelo!

- no puedo, es tarde me tengo que ir…- se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio, pero este le tomo de la muñeca para que lo encarara

- es mentira!

- dobe cállate…

- tu no te quieres ir!

- como lo sabes!? –grito alterado-

- porque estas llorando-dijo bajito saltándole la mano a su amigo-rival

-ladea la cara haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos- mierda –susurro para si pasándose el brazo por los ojos queriendo retener las lagrimas

- Sasuke no te vallas –susurro bajito

- cállate uzuratonkachi… -dijo, no ordeno mirándole a la cara, con el seño fruncido, pero con los ojos aun llorosos- eres muy molesto –y por primera vez en todo lo que Naruto conocía a Sasuke este le sonrío sinceramente mientras las lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos

Naruto se quedo embobado viendo como le sonreía, inconcientemente comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, llevándose entre sus dedos el hilito de lágrimas que caía uno de sus ojos. Se acerco más a el y lo abrazo por mera inercia, y lo increíble fue que Sasuke correspondió, después de unos minutos, se separo y junto su frente con la de el. Lo que podía ver era tan adorable, Sasuke tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que retenía, y estaba algo sonrojado.

- te vez lindo así –dijo sonriendo tiernamente

- cállate dobe –su sonrojo aumento

Lo volvió a ver a los ojos, y cuando menos lo pensó, deshizo la corta distancia que los separaba en un tierno beso. Sasuke se sorprendió al principio, y después poco a poco correspondió el beso, estuvieron así unos minutos, pero se separaron por falta de aire..

- Sasuke… yo … - sonrojado-

- me… me tengo que ir –dijo nervioso, se separo del rubio quien lo abrazaba por la cintura, camino unos pasos y se detuvo en seco hablando aun dándole la espalda al rubio – Naruto…

- sonríe dulcemente- teme…?

Sasuke se giro sobre sus talones camino hacia el rubio y le beso dulcemente una mejilla, después lo golpeo en la cabeza

- ite! Sasuke? -confundido

- eso es por haberme robado un …-se sonroja- be..bebebe.. beso –desvía la mirada nervioso y sonrojado

- ríe divertido-

- Nos veremos pronto dobe –dijo sonriendo de lado y yéndose a paso veloz del lugar-

- Claro –dijo bajito- hay algo que quiero decirte –susurro para si

2 años había pasado desde entonces, intento comunicarse con Sasuke por todos los medios pero le fue imposible, después de dos meses de su partida el azabache se negaba a responderle sus mensajes. Había terminado la secundaria y ahora cursaba su primer año de preparatoria.

Algunos de sus compañeros de su curso anterior tocaron en su mismo grupo de nuevo, pensó que seria un año completamente normal, pero todo cambio cuando a mitad de año Sasuke volvió.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura completamente sorprendida cuando lo vio entrar al salón

- Sasuke- murmuro Naruto para si, al verlo de nuevo, mas alto, con facciones mas maduras, y su cabello algo mas largo, su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió como si sus mejillas se incendiaran y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota, pero, su cara cambio cuando el pelinegro le vio indiferente y con cierto dolor en sus ojos.

El resto de las horas de clase lo ignoro completamente. El receso llego, algunos de los de su clase comían ahí y otros se habían ido a la cafetería. Se armo de valor y se acerco al Uchiha.

- Hi Teme! –dijo lo mas animado que pudo, en realidad estaba sumamente nervioso.

El azabache lo ignoro por completo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta frente a la curiosa mirada azulina que lo seguía

- No vienes, Naruto? – dijo seco y algo cortante, saliendo del salón

Naruto sintió el estomago pesado, y como su corazón se estrujaba, no quería ir tras el, tenia un mal presentimiento. Sus pies se movieron por si solos, siguiendo al Uchiha hasta la azotea del edificio donde estaba su salón Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato viendo el cielo, el silencio era algo incomodo, pero que se le podía hacer. Pocos minutos después Sasuke se digno a hablar

- Te odio…- fue lo único que dijo aun dándole la espalda

- Q-que? – ahora si estaba apunto de entrar en pánico, sintió como si la sangre se le fuera a los pies

- Te odio…- dijo dándose media vuelta mirándolo a los ojos- Desde hoy tu y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera compañeros de salón…

**Dijiste estar ahí,**

**pero no fue así**

**y solo me quede**

**como un tonto esperándote**

- Que estas diciendo, Sasuke?

- como lo oyes… Te odio y deseo que me dejes de considerar tu amigo, desde hoy cualquier lazo que nos unía esta roto

- Q-que?

**La gente al pasar**

**no dejaba de mirar**

"**Pobrecillo de seguro**

**lo volvieron a plantar"**

- Sasuke que demonios estas diciendo!?

- Que parte del concepto _odiar_ no entiendes?

- entiendo muy bien que es odiar, pero aun no entiendo el porque me odias!?

- no tengo motivos para decirte..

- Y que paso con el beso?

- beso? – se veía sumamente molesto y tenia una mirada dolida

- Sasuke, que demonios te paso?! –dijo caminando hacia el tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- me das asco! –grito frustrado apartando la mirada del rubio y safandose abruptamente de su agarre

Eso había sido un golpe bajo y le había dolido…

**Aunque es fácil de decir**

**es muy difícil aceptar**

**no puedo admitir **

**que esta tal vez **

**es mi realidad**

**yo no lo puedo creer**

**mas bien **

**no lo quiero creer**

**Que yo soy para ti**

**nada mas que un bufón**

**para tu cruel diversión**

- Ahora te doy asco ha!? – Grito molesto- dame razones ahora!? –ordeno-

- NO tengo motivos para contestarte, lo mejor es que te esfumes de mi vida y yo de la tuya, y así de sencillo.

**Ah vueltas da,**

**vueltas da**

**mi cabeza estallara**

**ah que haré? **

**cuanto mas soportare?**

**Será verdad**

**que tengo que aferrarme a este destino?**

**Seguir amándole aunque a el ya le de igual.**

- Esta bien idiota…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta- será como tu quieres.

Sasuke camino pasando de largo de el, quería llorar, quería soltarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo haría, así tenían que ser las cosas.

-Sasuke! –grito antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta

El mencionado se paro en seco en señal de que lo escucharía

- Espero que no te arrepientas de tu estúpida decisión… - dijo con un nudo en la garganta

**Ah vueltas da,**

**vueltas da**

**mi cabeza estallara**

**ah que haré? **

**cuanto mas soportare**

**será verdad**

**que tengo que aferrarme a este destino **

**seguir amándole aunque a el ya le de igual**

Naruto miro atento a Sasuke desaparecer de sus ojos, para cuando se dio cuenta ya había comenzado a llorar. No podía hacer nada, tenia pensado decirle que lo quería, pero no pudo, simplemente Sasuke se volvió a encerrar en su burbuja y volvió a ser aquel chico frió que era mucho tiempo atrás.

#FashBack Off#

Escuchaba voces entre sueños, no quería despertar.

- ruto… aru.. Naru..

- umm … -se removió entre sueños-

- _oie dobe!_ -se escucho una voz lejana y divertida, solo el la había escuchado

Apenas escucho ese apodo alzo la cabeza rápidamente, topándose la curiosa mirada de su hermana, pero la curiosidad en su mirada paso a ser sorpresa, el ya suponía el porque.

- Porque lloras!?, te duele algo?

- que hora es?

- el timbre sonó hace unos minutos, todos acaban de salir, Madara-sensei estaba furioso, te dormiste a mitad de clase, te grito de todo y nunca despertaste, me pidió que te despertara, te sientes mal, porque llorabas?

-sonríe melancólicamente- tuve un mal sueño

- Naruto? –confundida-

- es hora de que sepas la verdad –sonríe- vallamos a casa

En el transcurso que les llevaba ir a casa estuvieron en completo silencio, Naruko estaba preocupada, era raro que su hermano estuviera así, al llegar a casa se quito la falda azul de su uniforme se puso un pequeño chord y se dejo la blusa blanca de botones, solo se quito la corbata, y las largas calcetas blancas para andar descalza por su casa, camino al patio, su hermano se encontraba sentado en el pasto viendo tranquilamente el cielo. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció la mitad de la paleta de hielo sabor vainilla que traía en sus manos, hablaron de cosas triviales, de los profesores, y poco después, hablaron de Sasuke. Naruko cada vez estaba mas sorprendida, Naruto le platico sobre como conoció a Sasuke, como se volvieron grandes amigos después de la muerte de sus padres, como había sido su despedida, y el cambio del chico cuando volvió, le fue imposible que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Cuando terminaron de hablar Naruko se quedo callada, no sabia que decir o como reaccionar.

- deberías estar feliz no, tu hermano es como esos personajes de manga que tanto te gustan.

- No es verdad –dijo muy seria-

- ja y esa seriedad a que viene?

- tu hermano… – dijo parándose frente a el tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos y pegando su frente a la de el – Tu hermano mió, eres un chico que se enamoro, desafortunada o afortunada mente de una persona de su mismo genero –sonríe- eso no esta mal

- intenta retener las lagrimas en sus ojos- eres genial lo sabias?

- claro que lo se –le alboroto el cabello- y…- sonríe picaramente

- esa sonrisa no me gusta –dijo fingiendo nerviosismo

- YO seré su cupido!

- que?, no gracias –ríe divertido

- deberías ser mas amable y decir "si hermosa y amada hermana, acepto tu preciosísima ayuda, me haces muy feliz!" – dijo intentando imitar la voz de Naruto, haciendo una carita suplicante

- ríe divertido – y bien Miss Cupido… como es que lo harás, como nos-se quedo callado unos segundos resonando lo que estaba apunto de decir- como me ayudaras?

- te dormiste durante la clase de Madara-sensei

- y eso que tiene que ver?

- ríe perversamente- Yo y Sasuke estamos juntos para hacer el proyecto

- que!?, ahora que lo dices quien me toco a mi?

- Hinata-san...

- ahh…

- sonríe al ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con melancolía de su hermano- solo déjamelo a mi -sonríe triunfante...

- estas muy confiada –dijo en un suspiro

- claro que lo estoy…

- no conoces a Sasuke, el es…

- terco, amargado, el señor 'yo tengo la razón y tu no, envídiame'? –ríe divertida

- ríe a carcajadas- no lo pude haber explicado mejor

- verdad? –sonríe- No te preocupes Naru, déjalo en mis manos, hace mucho que no junto a una pareja

- lo has hecho antes?

- sip

- enserio con quien?

- era mi mejor amigo durante la secundaria en América, de hecho a mi me gustaba pero termine ayudándolo para que terminara con una de mis amigas, y hasta la fecha aun son novios –sonríe melancólicamente-

- algún día…-se pone de pie- algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera – le estira las mejillas jugando con ellas

- deshasmes (déjame) –de un leve manotazo de quita las manos de sus mejillas- eso duele idiota –dijo haciendo pucheros sobandose las mejillas algo rojas por los pellizcos de antes

- ríe divertido y le comienza a hacer cosquillas – a que así duele menos, no?

- jajajajaja no, basta, jajajajaaj Naruto para!

- ríe divertido-

- yare yare –sonríe divertido- me voy unas horas y regreso y están jugando como niños de kinder… esto me trae recuerdos- dijo para si saliendo al patio- Estoy en casa!

Ambos paran de reír y le saltan encima, atacándolo con cosquillas

- Abuelo Jiraya! –dijeron al unísono

- jajajaja basta!

* * *

Mientras los chicos atacaban a su abuelo con una guerra de cosquillas y se divertían de lo lindo. Muy lejos de ahí, cierto azabache abría la puerta de su casa-mansión para entrar a ella con mucho pesar y pereza pareciera que no quería entrar

- estoy en casa –dijo desanimado

- oh Sasuke bienvenido –sonríe-

- le mira feo- Que haces aquí?

- moo ya no deberías ser grosero, y menos con tu prometida con tu prometida –sonríe maléficamente-

- aprieta los puños molesto-

Continuara...

* * *

& aparezco yo y vengo de "mala" D: no me maten, ni me odien, todo en esta historia tiene un porque ;n;

y ustedes estarán diciendo "Menko mala, dame mi dosis super hot de NaruSasu now!"

Y yo digo: esperen mis corazones que esta historia ira tomando forma a paso lento n.n

Así es esta historia va pa' largo, como decimos aquí en mi pais xD

Para los que no han entendido aun muy bien, no me quise quebrar mucho la cabeza y digamos que Konoha es una ciudad existente en nuestro tiempo actual, y esta ubicada en Japón.

Ahora bien, mis vacaciones se acercan y yo asi de que : "wiiii a escribir -gira en el piso-" en verdad pienso mas cuando tengo mas tiempo libre y no tengo tarea que hacer xD de hecho ahora deveria estar haciéndola pero en fiin~~ yo aqu cumpliendo con mi deber .w.

Y pues sin mas que decir dejen Reviews son gratis y les sana el alma(? XD ok no a lo mejor eso ultimo no pero si me hace feliz que me dejen reviews n.n

Por cierto ya les dije que esta historia tiene algo que ver con migo y mi vida real, como dije antes... esta historia tiene de todo y... no les diré mas xD

Esperen al próximo capitulo :33! y no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias que tan bien bonitas :33

XD me despido por ahora que ya me eche una novela casi creeo

Me despido por ahora!

Menko Fuera! ~


	4. Cap 3: Piensas Rendirte asi de Facil?

VACACIONES AL FIN!~~ \(*-*)/

Ahora si mucho tiempo para escribir (en realidad solo tengo 1 semana de vacaciones pero son muchas horas en las que puedo escribir *^*)

& aqui con un nuevo capitulo de mi Hermana Fujoshi! :DD

He decidido que subire un capitulo de este fic a la semana si me es posible OwO, sera todos los Miercoles

:DD porque lo subo en sabado ahora ._.?... umm no se.. xD esque me gusta subir mis fics :I

Bien sin mas a leer!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Piensas rendirte tan fácil?

Era una tarde calurosa en Konoha, era un día perfecto para pasar la tarde en una alberca o comer sandia y paletas de hielo con la familia. Pero no, el tenia que ir en bicicleta con peso de mas andando por las calles con el sol matándolo.

- Naruko-nesan pesas mucho lo sabias?

- me estas diciendo gorda, rubio grosero! –dijo dándole la ultima mordida a su paleta y jugando con el palito de esta en su boca

- Pudiste haber ido en metro!

- no quise –hace pucheros- hay mucha gente y además haría mucho calor!

- y para que quieres ir con Sasuke?

- para hablar de el proyecto, el muy idiota cuando se entero de que éramos pareja de trabajo, se acerco a mi y me dijo –intentando hacer la voz de Sasuke- 've a mi casa a las 3, así nos pondremos mejor de acuerdo'

- ríe divertido- y porque no te fuiste tu sola en la bici?

- quiero comprobar algo –levanta la cabeza viendo el cielo-

- a veces eres muy misteriosa…

- no tanto –interrumpió- al señorito se le ocurrió no darme su dirección –suspira cansada- así que supuse que tu lo sabrías –sonríe-

- suspira- hace mas de 2 años que no voy a su casa, si me llego a topar a su hermano será incomodo

- umm de verdad…

- Naruko…- para en seco la bicicleta-

-aaah –se cae de sentón al piso- que demonios te pasa?

- llegamos … -dijo divertido-

- malo! … -se pone de pie con ayuda de su hermano y se acerca a la puerta tocando el timbre- Sasuke! -grito-

La puerta se abrió, y una chica de cabello negro salio de la casa de dentro de su casa, sus ojos eran azul índigo, traía puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla color gris de tirantes y su cabello se recogía en una coleta alta, estaba descalza.

- Hola –dijo saliendo a abrir la puerta de el barandal

- Hola, nos equivocamos de casa?, buscamos a Sasuke Uchiha

- ah no, no se han equivocado, aquí vive el –adelante pasen –dijo abriendo la puerta dejando el suficiente espacio para que pasaran.

- disculpa y quien eres tu? –comento confusa Naruko entrando a la casa tras la morena

- a bueno yo…

- Menko…- dijo el Uchiha bajando las escaleras que daban a la sala- Que hacen aquí!?- pregunto haciendo una cara de molestia

- tu dijiste que viniera, recuerdas?, el trabajo de filosofía

- y porque tu hermano vino contigo?

- lo siento, solo me vino a dejar, el ira a casa de Hinata-chan y vendrá mas tarde por mi.. hay algo que te moleste?

El ambiente se tenso un poco, nadie sabia que decir o que hacer, el rubio y el azabache no dejaban de verse a los ojos con miradas amenazantes, como si en cualquier momento fueran a comenzar a gritarse hasta de lo que no y comenzar una pelea de nuevo. Ambas chicas notaron esto y la morena se digno a hablar.

- Iré por unos bocadillos por favor tomen asiento –dijo amablemente, tratando de sopesar el pesado ambiente que se había formado, se dirigía a la cocina pero la voz del rubio la detuvo

- no te preocupes, yo me retiro, Sasuke te encargo a Naruko, si terminan antes por favor llévala a casa –hace una pequeña reverencia- yo estaré ocupado con Hinata, cualquier cosa Naruko traigo mi celular.

- No sabia que tuvieras complejo de Hermano, dobe –dijo arrogante Sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro, pero al darse cuenta de lo dicho, hizo como si no hubiera hecho nada, y volteo la cara orgulloso

- ríe divertido- ahh, si que lo tengo teme –dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su cara para después salir de la casa- Saluda a Itachi de mi parte…-dijo como ultimo antes de salir del enorme jardín y andar ponerse en marcha en su bicicleta.

- Itachi… espera porque el menciono ese nombre acaso el no sabe?

- Saber que? – comento curiosa Naruko

- no ibas por bocadillos, Menko?- dijo en un tono cortante y frió

- le mira algo molesta- Enseguida regreso, amm Naruko-san te quedas en tu casa –dijo sonriendo

- Porque siento como si ocultaran algo? –pensó en voz alta sin querer

- no te incumbe y ahora sobre el trabajo...

- Sasuke… porque actúas frió con mi hermano?

- miro sorprendido ante la pregunta de la chica- e-eso no tiene nada que ver con el proyecto ahora hablemos del sobre el

- esta bien –suspiro resignada- no te presionare – dijo caminando a sentarse en el sofá- Sobre el tema eh pensado que podríamos hablar del Darwismo ya que es uno de los primeros temas que veremos en el año

- me parece bien…

- por cierto, quien es la chica, familiar tuyo o acaso…- sus ojos brillaron de manera sospechosa- o acaso es tu novia?

- prometida para ser exactos –dijo la morena entrando a la sala con una charolita de botana y jugo.

Sasuke solo la miro feo, y despues suspiro resignado aun con el seño fruncido. Nruko tardo varios minutos en procesar la resiente revelacion.

- p-p-p –p p PROMERIDA!-grito sorprendida- oigan tiene 17 años!, como se les ocurre casarse tan jóvenes, eso no es de dios! –dijo casi en pánico con la cara azul y ojos en espiral.

- cállate Naruko –suspiro cansado- no es lo que piensas

- nuestras familias lo decidieron, a la mayoría de edad, nosotros no nos casaremos ahora, nos casaremos cuando hayamos cumplido la mayoría de edad –sonríe-

- En que SIGLO creen que estamos!?

- eso no es de tu incumbencia, iré por mi laptop para comenzar con el proyecto –dijo para después comenzar a subir las escaleras

- Disculpa Menko-san –dijo bajito en un suspiro

- porque te disculpas?

- es que suelo alterarme mucho cuando me sorprendo, y creo que ya lo notaste –ríe nerviosa

- no te preocupes –sonríe-

- y.. disculpa pero a lo mejor y no me incumbe pero, porque te sorprendiste tanto cuando mi hermano menciono al hermano de Itachi?

- será mejor que Sasuke te lo cuente a su tiempo –sonríe- iré a mi habitación, si tienes oportunidad intenta hablar con el… todo sobre ese tema... el se tiene que desahogar –sonríe para subir las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista de la rubia

Naruko estaba sorprendida, la mirada de esa chica demostraba.. tristeza?, se había quedado pensativa, sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Sasuke, la saco de su mente

- Oye..

- ah si que pasa?

- si estas tan distraída será mejor que te vallas

- no te preocupes –sonríe- y bien con que comenzamos?

- la mira dudoso- pensé que podríamos explicar…

El celular de Naruko comenzó a sonar, la cancioncita de un cover de Sleeping with Sirens "Iris" comenzó a retumbar en toda la casa. Naruko tomo su celular, y vio el número

- SwS? – en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa

- Si –le sonrío feliz al moreno y después se dispuso a ver el numero en su celular- que raro no lo reconoce.. no se quien es.. Disculpa –miro a Sasuke para después contestar- Bueno?

_- bueno?, buenas tardes, ha-habla Hinata Hyuga, Naruko-san eres tu?–dijo con voz temblorosa_

- ara Hina-chan, si soy Naruko, desde cuando tienes mi celular?,

_- lo tome de la agenda del celular de Naruto-_

- Naruto?, ha ya veo –dijo soltando una alegre risita- y bien, necesitas ayuda con el torpe de mi hermano?

_- No…-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Naruko yo-yo, lo siento –comenzó a sollozar-_

-Hinata pasa algo? – comento con voz preocupada

La conversación no pasaba desapercibida pos Sasuke, quien al ver la expresión de sorpresa y como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a aguarse se preocupo.

Naruko estaba completamente sorprendida. No podía hablar abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero de su voz no salía absolutamente nada…

_-Naruko? –dijo entre el llanto la chica al otro lado del teléfono_

- G-gracias por avisarme Hinata –dijo fingiendo tranquilidad – no te preocupes, yo voy para aya de inmediato, matta ne –dijo para después colgar el teléfono

- ocurre algo? –comento Sasuke

- me tengo que ir…-dijo bajito-

- ocurre algo? –repitió- Naruto dijo que te llevara a casa..

- no va a ser necesario… -dijo dándole la espalda a Sasuke-

- a que te refieres?

- ne Sasuke-kun…

- _"Kun?" _–pensó el moreno confundido por el prefijo que le había puesto la chica

- Te piensas dar por vencido así de fácil? – hablo bajito poniendo su mano en la perilla de la puerta, aun dándole la espalda a Sasuke

- que demonios estas diciendo? –dijo confundido

Naruko se giro dándole la cara a Sasuke y viéndolo con suma molestia aunque sus ojos aguantaban las lágrimas, camino a paso veloz hacia Sasuke y de la nada le metió una sonora cachetada, la cual ocasiono que Sasuke diera un paso hacia atrás ladeando la cara sorprendido por el golpe

- TE PIENSAS DAR POR VENCIDO ASÍ DE FACIL!- grito con una voz sumamente triste y que se escuchaba que estaba aguantando el sentimiento

- Que esta ocurriendo!?

Naruko iba a hablar pero al instante cerro la boca y apreto los labios, a los pocos segundos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y ya no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido a la chica frente a el. De la nada su actitud cambio de una alegre, a una donde se estaba partiendo de llanto. Algo llego a su mente, ella hablaba por celular con la Hyuga, y menciono su hermano, antes de que su mirada se tornara sin brillo. Sintió como si hubieran estrujado su corazón, su estomago le peso, y aunque no lo admitiera, en ratos temblaba de nervios.

- A-algo le paso a Naruto? –dijo dudoso, mientras para sus adentros le suplicaba a Kami que su suposición hubiera sido mentira.

Naruko abrió los ojos de sobremanera de sorpresa, se limpio la cara e intento respirar normalmente, lo cual fue inútil, el sentimiento era demasiado que no podía controlar que su voz no se quebrara y su cuerpo dejara temblar

- yo… yo no se que es lo que te paso…-dijo entre sollozos- pero… pero Naruto me contó sobre su amistad, y el cambio drástico que diste después de haberte ido de Inglaterra… -se limpio las lagrimas que de nuevo salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas- pe-pero lo que si se, es que dentro de ti, muy dentro de t-ti… sigues siendo el mismo Sasuke del que mi hermano me platico… así que… así que, me gu-gustaría que algún día me hablaras sobre lo que te paso, porque… no me gusta que Naruto… -de nuevo su sentimiento comenzaba a aumentar, y las lagrimas caían incontrolablemente de sus ojos- p-porque no me gusta que Naruto tenga esa mirada de dolor –dijo como ultimo para ponerse una mano sobre la boca intentando contener los sollozos

A los pocos segundos el timbre de su casa sonó, Naruko fue la que abrió la puerta sin siquiera decir nada. Sasuke salio tras ella, viendo a Jiraya parado a las afueras de su casa, con su carro detrás de el que aun estaba en marcha. Naruko abrió la puerta y salio sin decirle nada a Sasuke, se subió al carro y se voltio para que Sasuke no le viera la cara.

- Jiraya-sensei –dijo a modo de saludo

- hola Sasuke – saludo el mayor, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, y su voz se oía cansada

- Disculpe que me intrometa, pero… paso algo?

- su mirada se torno aun mas triste- no pasa nada Sasuke no te preocupes, me disculpo por Naruko, ella hablara contigo, espero – hablo bajito- que pases buenas tardes –hizo una pequeña reverencia se subió al carro y arranco desapareciendo de la vista de Sasuke-

- Sasuke –hablo la morena saliendo al jardín de la casa-

- … Naruko se fue llorando, después de recibir una llamada de Hinata -hablo mas para si que para su prometid

- … _"Así que tu aun no lo sabes"_….- su mirada se torno melancólica y triste por un momento sus ojos se cristalizaron

- Menko? – la llamo el azabache cuando vio la mirada preocupada de la chica y su silensio inusual

- no pasa nada – sonríe- entra a la casa…

**~FlashBack~**

Menko estaba, sentada en su cama, cambiándole el televisor recargada en su

cabecera. Cuando al cambiarle al canal un ruido muy fuerte en la televisión hizo que presionara los botones al aire para intentar apagar el sonido, y lo hizo, cambio de canal dejándolo a el de las noticias. Al quererle cambiar de canal de nuevo, el control se le callo de la mano al suelo, se bajo de la cama a buscarlo cuando la conductora al aire comenzó a hablar

**- y vallamos con nuestra reportera que esta en el lugar del accidente**

**La escena cambio a una al aire libre, la reportera estaba frente a una bicicleta completamente destrozada, junto a un charco de sangre, un auto abollado y ambulancias, personas chismosas que se reunían en el lugar y otros conductores de otras televisoras. **

**- buenas tardes Himeko-san, estamos frente a las calles quienes fueron testigos de este terrible accidente que acaba de ocurrir hace unos momentos, según testigos nos informan, un chico de edad entre 16 -18 años, cruzaba la calle tranquilamente en bicicleta, a lado de el iba una chica de cabellera negra, un auto fuera de control lo golpeo y lo mando a volar unos metros, destrozando la bicicleta y después para rematar pasarle por encima al chico que había golpeado con anterioridad, los testigos nos dicen que el chico fue el único lesionado ya que aventó a la chica para que no se hiciera daño**

**los paramédicos nos dicen que milagrosamente esta vivo, aunque fue llevado al Hospital general de Konoha con severas heridas internas y externas de gravedad- **

**- muchas gracias por la información Aoi, estaremos al pendiente, mientras tanto nuestra compañero Kei esta en el hospital donde ya se tiene información sobre este chico, Kei vamos con tigo**

**- Claro que si Himeko-san, según los médicos nos informan, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, de 16 años de edad**

- Naruto!? –hablo para si la morena poniéndole toda su atención a la T.v

**- este joven tiene graves contusiones en la cabeza, el auto le rompió varias costillas, y una de ellas le perforo el pulmón derecho que hace poco colapso, según los informan, será sometido a varias operaciones, d como mínimo, se necesitan transfusiones de sangre, así que le pedimos a nuestro tele auditorio, vengan y donen porque la verdad el chico si esta muy grave**

**- Algún tipo de sangre en especifico?**

**- No hay en específico Hiimeko-san, es más que nada como una sustitución, ellos donan y el hospital le da las transfusiones del tipo sangre que necesite**

**- Muchas gracias por la información, Kei, estaremos en contacto para tener más información sobre este joven**

**- claro que si estaremos al pendiente…**

Salio de su habitación casi corriendo, bajaba a gran velocidad pero se detuvo a mitad de escalera cuando escucho los gritos de la chica que acompañaba a su 'prometido'. Cada palabra que pronunciaba esa chica rubia le dolía en el alma, porque sabia que todo lo que decía era verdad, todo esto era en parte su culpa, culpa de sus capricho, y de su terquedad no pudo evitar llorar, guardarse mas el llanto seria inútil.

**Fin del FashBack~**

- _"espero que esto, no te cause mas dolor del que ya cargas"_

Continuara...

* * *

& ya vieron porque les dije que este fic tendria de todo :'(

Nuestro querido rubio sufrio un accidente D: no me maten por hacerle daño pronro sabran el porque -w-

Y para aclarar apartir de aqui en adelante en algunos capitulos intercalare canciones .. como en el capirulo anterior los textos en letras negritas y centrales eran la letra de una cancion, se me paso ponerles el nombre y es Karakuri Pierrot, en realidad la canta Miku Hatsune, pero me gusta mas el cover de Senka.

Los dialogos entre comillas seran los pensamientos de los personaje :DD. Namas les digo por si aun no les quedaba muy claro XD

& pues como ya dije al iniciar el capitulo, subire un capitulo(si me es posible) semanalmente, todos los miercoles :33

Amo la cancioncita que puse como tono de celular de Naruko, tambien es el tono de llamada de mi celular xD

Para los que se preguntan el porque inclui a 'Menko' como prometida de Sasuke fue porque, perefiero poner un personaje fuera de la serie que emparejarlo con Sakura (...ya les dije que la odio? ¬¬) o alguien mas xD pero bueno eso no biene mucho al caso, el punto es que 'Menko' aparecera unos cuantos capis mas :I y despues, nuestra querida parejita tendra que lidiar con las locas ideas de una Fujoshi entre ellos xD

Gracias por los Reviews

& dejen mas :DDD me hacen feliz los que comentan la historia -w-

Espero que les aya gustado este cap

& Nos leeemos en el proximo!

Besos a todos!

Menko Out!~


	5. Cap 4: Recuerdos

Aleluya!

al fin tengo tiempo para poder subir el capitulo aquí me presento con el capi 4 de esta historia :DD

Y todos dicen "Menko mentirosa dijiste que lo subirias el miercoles!" y yo les digo que es miercoles en otro planeta o un mundo paralelo! -si he visto mucho KHR-

Pero ya les habia dicho que si podia ;u; la explicacion del porque no fue ayer al final xD

**Aclaraciones:**

En el capitulo anterior dije que en algunos capítulos de aquí en adelante intercalare canciones entre los textos que según yo, quedan con lo que esta contando la historia asdasda repito según yo quedan bien con la historia o la parte de ella que se platicara en el capitulo :'D

En algún lugar de el capitulo habrá un "(*)" en donde al terminar el fic daré una explicación por si no se entiende eso :D, abre un paréntesis en donde sea necesario para decir el nombre de la canción y todo eso, normalmente no me gusta hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión lo haré, tal vez le quite algo de 'seriedad' al fic por así decirlo, pero era inevitable -w-

Las *~NS~* serán un cambio de tiempo o escena

En esta ocacion en el pedacito donde eh puesto la cancion cada coro, estrofa o como le quieran decir sera un cambio de tiempo en el flash back

Sin mas a Leer que ya me aventé un choro xD!~

* * *

Capitulo 4

Recuerdos

A pesar de ser una mañana de verano, era una mañana nublada y muy fría en Konoha. Caminaba a paso tranquilo a la escuela. Iba distraído, aun seguía pensando en que era lo que le había pasado a Naruko la tarde pasada. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el semáforo que marcaba que el pase de la gente* había pasado de verde a rojo, iba a dar un paso al frente bajando de la cera cuando sintió un peso de más en su hombro y una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que su paso se detuviera y volteara sorprendido a ver a la persona que lo llamaba.

- Hey Sasuke –dijo sonriente tomándolo del hombro parado al lado suyo- No te enseñaron en la primaria que cuando el semáforo esta en rojo es peligroso cruzar?

A Sasuke se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y un gran sentimiento de tristeza le llego al corazón.

- Deberías tener cuidado teme – dijo caminando dándole la espalda al azabache- Nos vemos después Sasuke – se dio la vuelta y se despidió con un gesto de mano y desapareció en la nada frente a los ojos de el moreno

- Sasuke-san? – dijo una voz tímida tras de el

Sasuke giro la cabeza a ver quien le hablaba y se topo la mirada curiosa oji-perla de Hinata.

- Hinata…

- te ocurre algo?, t-te vez muy pálido

- eso deberías decirlo por ti… tus ojos están hinchados y rojos

- desvía la mirada-

- que esta pasando Hina? –dijo desanimado

- no soy yo, la que tiene que contestar esa pregunta – sonrío desanimadamente-

Confiaba en Hinata, era a la única que podía considerar amiga, ya que llevaba años de conocerla. Pero esa sonrisa en su amiga no hacia más que afirmar sus sospechas de que algo pasaba. Estaba nervioso. No podía poner atención, su mente volaba pensando en la alucinación que había tenido en la mañana.

Era 7° hora, solo faltaba un poco mas para que salieran, pero tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto la ausencia de los rubios, si no hasta que vio entrar al salón a la oji-violeta, momentos después de que el profeso salio de el tras escuchar la campana que anunciaba la salida. Se veía ojerosa, cansada, y algo deprimida, sus ojos estaban rojos. Hablaba con Shikamaru, el representante del salón sobre algo, y debería ser importante la cara de sorpresa que puso el castaño le extraño bastante, después de que compartieron un par de palabras mas, el castaño asintió con la cabeza tomo sus cosas y se retiro. La rubia veía hacia el vació lugar de su hermano distraída. Ahora que lo notaba, traía la misma ropa de ayer, un short corto color café y una camiseta azul claro con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda color rojo oscuro, unos convers rojo pálido y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, estaba distraída viendo a la nada, así que no noto la mirada del azabache sobre ella.

No podía dejar de mirarla algo intrigado. Y como si fuera un flashazo lo que le había dicho la tarde pasada llego haciendo un clic en su cabeza.

"_- yo… yo no se que es lo que te paso…-dijo entre sollozos- pero… pero Naruto me contó sobre su amistad, y el cambio drástico que diste después de haber regresado de Inglaterra… -se limpio las lagrimas que de nuevo salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas- pe-pero lo que si se, es que dentro de ti, muy dentro de t-ti… sigues siendo el mismo Sasuke del que mi hermano me hablo… así que… así que, me gu-gustaría que algún día me hablaras sobre lo que te paso, porque… no me gusta que Naruto… -de nuevo su sentimiento comenzaba a aumentar, y las lagrimas caían incontrolablemente de sus ojos- p-porque no me gusta que Naruto tenga esa mirada de dolor –dijo como ultimo para ponerse una mano sobre la boca intentando contener los sollozos"_

- Naruko? –se acerco a ella a paso lento, la chica volteo a verle, diciéndole con la mirada que podía continuar hablando y podía acercarse- ayer te fuiste en muy mal estado… me gustaría.. me gustaría saber que pasa y porque ni tu, ni Naruto vinieron hoy a la escuela?

Naruko agacho la cabeza un poco y guardo silencio; no era un silencio incomodo, mas sin embargo, que la rubia estuviera en silencio y no pronunciara palabra era lo que ponía de los nervios a Sasuke

- Naruko qu..

- Podrías ir a esta dirección hoy por la tarde? –dijo interrumpiéndolo y estirando su brazo, su mano sostenía un pedacito de papel- Ahí hablaremos –sonríe tristemente-

- Me dirás que esta pasando?

- de verdad deseas saberlo? –su voz sonó ronca y algo rasposa, de nuevo estaba conteniendo el sentimiento para no llorar

- …- no contesto nada, sus ojos se afilaron un poco algo molesto

La chica solo suspiro cansada, asintió resignada con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y salio del salón.

Sasuke se quedo viendo la puerta por donde había salido la chica. Después vio el papelito en su mano, traía una dirección, un celular y la hora en que debería estar ahí. Tomo sus cosas y salio del salón.

Al llegar a su casa esta estaba vacía, le extraño ya que normalmente Menko estaba ahí y le daba una bienvenida algo ruidosa, melosa y sumamente molesta, subió a su habitación, ordeno sus útiles en su lugar, para no dejarlos tirados por todos lados, busco ropa limpia y se decidió a ir y tomar un baño. Minutos después tomo un libro de su escritorio y se recostó en su cama, pero pronto el sueño lo invadió y se quedo dormido.

~~NS~~

_- Hermano? – dijo un pequeño Sasuke de unos 4 años agarrando la mano e su hermano mayor- que pasa?_

_El cielo estaba nublado, era un dia sumamente gris, Itachi de unos 12 años le miro triste, ambos traían un traje negro de vestir._

_- Sasuke…-dijo Itachi poniéndose de cuclillas para poderlo ver a los ojos- _

_- Donde están papa y mama? –dijo con los ojos lloroso cuando vio la cara de tristeza de su hermano- Quiero ir a casa!_

_- Sasuke papa y mama ya no podrán venir a la casa con nosotros –dijo con voz triste intentando decir las palabras adecuadas para que el menor lo comprendiera_

_- pero porque? -su vocesita sonaba sumamente suplicante_

_- lo siento Sasuke.. ellos han muerto –dijo abrazando posesivamente a su hermano, cuando vio que su hermano menor comenzaba a llorar_

_- mama, papa! –decía el niño entre sollozos_

_~~NS~~_

**_(N/A: Esto es lo que les decía al principio, la canción es Pierrot de Miku Hatsune, pero en esta ocasión les sugeriría que buscaran la versión de Senka si es que van a escucharla mientras leen el fic, me gusta mas y como que le da otro tipo de sentimiento, si no les alcanza la cancion para leer todo regresenle o pongale play de nuevo! xD, bien regresemos al fic!)_**

_Un Sasuke de unos 10 años de edad se encontraba sentado al borde de un puente viendo tranquilamente su reflejo en el agua. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, todos los años iba a ese festival con su familia, y ahora estaba solo, Itachi estaba en la Universidad y sus padres, bueno ellos no estaban ya en este mundo. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se iba a limpiar la cara cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo voltear a ver a la persona a la que le pertenecía_

**daijoubu daijoubu  
odokete miseru boku wa  
chiisana saakasu no  
na mo naki Pierrot**

Tranquilo, tranquilo

soy quien se hace un tonto por ti

de un circo provengo yo,

soy un pobre Pierrot

_- Hola- comento sonriendo el rubio parado sobre el, quien traía puesta una mascara de lado en su cabeza de zorro, tenia una yukata azul pálido, tendría aproximadamente entre 9 o 10 años- estas bien? – su sonrisa cambio a una expresión preocupada- te duele algo, porque lloras?_

_- que te importa quien eres tu!? – grito algo alterado y molesto limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camiseta_

_- Soy Naruto y tu eres? –sonrío limpiándole la otra hilerita de lagrimas en su cara_

_- Vete! –inflo sus mejillas molesto, quitándose la mano del rubio de su cara de un manotazo_

_- "Naruto, hora de irnos!" – grito una voz tras ellos_

_- Ya voy abuelo! –grito dirigiéndose a la persona que le había gritado- vamos teme dime quien eres –dijo sonriendo- tal vez así pueda jugar con tigo y sepa porque llorabas_

_- no importa vete, te están llamando –dijo indiferente para volver a mirar su reflejo en el rió pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_- hace pucheros- _

_- "Naruto!"_

_- Voy! – grito el rubio dando unos pasos andando con su abuelo, pero sonrío cuando el azabache le miraba de reojo y sonreía despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano__- espero verte de nuevo, yaanee –comento para desaparecer de la vista del moreno._

**manmarui otsuki-sama mitai na  
booru no ue baransu wo totte  
hade ni korondari shichatte  
warawareru no ga boku no shigoto**

Sobre la luna yo jugaría

manteniendo el equilibro solo por ti,

mi trabajo es hacer que rías,

para poder ver esa sonría hermosa

_Estaba cómodamente sentado en el asiento que había tomado como suyo para tomar su clase. Era el primer día de colegio. Esperaba que todo fuera normal, pero sus ideas cambiaron cuando un rubio de unos 12 años entro por la ventana a mitad de clases_

_- Naruto! –grito Iruka sensei molesto_

_- Iruka sensei, buenos días! –comento feliz el rubio parándose frente al moreno de mirada interrogativa_

_- como que buenos días!?, que horas son estas de llegar!?_

_- lo siento –ríe nervioso_

_- oye idiota no me dejas ver, podrías sentarte?_

_- como que "Idiota", teme quieres morir? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos desafiante_

_- hump..-bufo molesto ignorando por completo su comentario anterior_

_- oye te conozco? – se acerco de sobre manera a su rostro_

_- n-no lo creo –comento nervioso_

_- Naruto siéntate!_

_- pero sensei –hace puchero_

_- pero nada siéntate! –grito molesto_

_Sasuke le miraba indagante, pero después sonrío algo divertido por las expresiones que hacia el rubio al ser regañado por su sensei._

**kyakuseki ni naiteru kimi wo mitsuketa  
sonna kanashii kao wa shinaide yo  
papa mo mama mo shiranai  
kimi no namida ni boku wa kizuita  
nugutte agenakucha**

Pero te vi llorando entre la multitud

no ensucies ese hermoso rostro solo con dolor

lo que tus padres no notaron

yo lo pude ver desde lejos

y no dude ni un segundo en secarlas

_- Naruto.. – le hablo Iruka sensei algo serio a un rubio de unos 13 años_

_- pasa algo?_

_- si, quiero que le lleves estos apuntes a Sasuke por favor_

_- porque!? –grito molesto_

_- porque yo digo, toma –le dio 3 cuadernos y una hojita sobre ellos- esa es su dirección_

_Naruto bufo resignado, tomo los libros y se fue a buscar la dirección que le había dado su sensei._

_La tarde estaba nublada, llego a la enorme casa-mansión, toco el timbre y abrieron la puerta, era un chico alto, de ojos onix y cabello negro amarrado a una coleta baja_

_- si?_

_- disculpe estoy buscando a Sasuke, el vive aquí?_

_- si, pero el no esta ahora en casa–sonríe melancólico- que necesitabas? –dijo abriendo la puerta del barandal del jardín para que pudiera entrar_

_El rubio entro solo un poco al jardín, le entrego los cuadernos al chico frente a el y comenzó a hablar – Soy Uzumaki Naruto, vengo de la escuela, esto son los apuntes de hoy, eso es todo yo me retiro_

_- espera!_

_Naruto se paro en seco y volteo a ver al moreno mayor que le hablaba- Si?_

_- espera un momento ya regreso… -dijo para entrar a la casa y salir con un papelito entre manos- por favor ve ahí, a esa dirección –dijo sonriendo_

_- que es eso?_

_- Sasuke estará ahí, el habla mucho de ti, Naruto-kun_

_- enserio? -sorprendido_

_- si –ríe un poco- se podría decir que eres su mejor amigo…_

_Naruto le miro dudoso, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se encamino a la dirección que le había dado el mayor. _

_Había llegado a un cementerio, camino con una expresión de sorpresa entre las tumbas, y sus ojos se abrieron aun más al ver a el Uchiha menor hincado frente a dos tumbas sollozando_

_- Sasuke? –dijo dudoso_

_El mencionado volteo a verlo sorprendido, se seco como pudo las lagrimas se puso de pie, camino hacia el y después lo golpeo en la mejilla._

_- que haces aquí!? –dijo reteniendo las lagrimas con un nudo en la garganta_

_-Auch eso dolió!_

_- que quieres vete! –dijo soltándose a llorar de nuevo_

_- Sasuke que te pasa?_

_- como lle-llegaste hasta aquí?_

_- fui a tu casa y un chico me dio la dirección.._

_- Maldito Itachi…- mascullo entre dientes- y..? Que es lo que quieres!?_

_- que te pasa teme porque lloras?-pregunto algo afligido _

_- que te importa!?_

_- suspira- vamos, te invito a tomar algo.. –intento relajar el tenso ambiente que se había formado_

_- No quiero –reprocho _

_- bueno entonces dime que pasa? –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión seria_

_- hoy…-comento resignado- hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres_

_Naruto no sabia que decir, simplemente le miro sorprendido y después le golpeo_

_- pero que demonios te pasa! –grito confundido, agarrando la mejilla roja e hinchada por el golpe_

_- porque no me dijiste algo así de importante! –apretó los puños molesto, y su expresión era igual_

_- porque te lo diría!?_

_- pensé que después de 1 año de amistad me tendrías mas confianza!_

_- tu no eres mi amigo!_

_- tu y yo sabemos que aunque neguemos que somos amigos nos llevamos bien, y lo somos! –afirmo _

_Sasuke se puso de pie y lo fulmino con la mirada. Naruto camino hacia el molesto, el moreno se puso en 'pose de defensa' pero se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del rubio rodeándole el cuello en un abrazo sobre protector_

_- Naruto?...Dobe?_

_- Deberías confiar mas en mi Sasuke, así sufrirías menos y no cargarías con todo tu solo –dijo en un tono de voz serio, raro en el- por eso eres mi mejor amigo teme –dijo desasiendo el abrazo mirándolo a la cara sonriendo solo como el podría hacerlo_

_- Naruto.. –susurro bajito para después soltarse a llorar abrazando a su amigo con fuerza_

_Naruto sonrío para si y correspondió el abrazo tiernamente, desde ese día Sasuke dejo de llorar por la muerte de sus padres_

"**daijoubu, daijoubu  
itaku mo kayuku mo nainda yo  
kimi ga waratte kureru nara"**

**daijoubu, daijoubu**  
**buzama ni korobu boku wa**  
**chiisana saakasu no**  
**tamanori piero**

Tranquilo tranquilo

no me duele nada solo por ti

mientras tu seas feliz yo también seré

Tranquilo, tranquilo

soy el torpe que cae muchas veces

de un circo provengo yo

soy un pobre Pierrot

_- QUE!? –grito incredulo y sorprendido_

_- lo siento Sasuke… -hablo Itachi dando un gran suspiro _

**nakiyamanai kimi ga iunda**

Tu sigues llorando y me dices:

_- Pero porque!?_

_- es cosa de la universidad, nos vamos en unos meses_

_- pero no me puedo ir así!, me falta un año para terminar la secundaria, porque me iría a mediación de clases!?_

_- tu ingles es bueno, será cuando termine el año, osea dentro de dos meses para ser mas exactos, la secundaria la terminaras aya.. lo siento_

_Se quedo en silencio molesto, no tenia alternativa_

**"anata no uso ga kanashii no" tte  
"uso nante hitotsu mo tsuitenai yo"  
sono kotoba ni mata nakidashita**

"Estas mintiendo porque no eres honesto?"

"Yo no he dicho ninguna mentira"

Cuando lo dije, comenzaste a llorar

_- Sasuke? –dijo el rubio al ver que su amigo no tomaba de su jugo de tomate como siempre y veía muy concentrado a la nada_

_- que?_

_- estas bien?_

_- Porque preguntas?_

_- estas raro_

_- umm no pasa nada –bebe de su jugo-_

_- me estas ocultando algo de nuevo? –dijo pegándose mucho al moreno_

_- claro que no dobe –dijo mientras una gotita bajaba por su cien_

_- claro que me ocultas algo –comenzó a atacarlo con cosquillas_

_- jajajajaa no para dobe para! –comenzó a llorar con sentimiento mientras reía_

_- Sasuke estas llorando –dijo parando las cosquillas viéndolo sorprendido_

_- jajaaj no.. es que…-intenta respirar normal- fue tu culpa dobe.. fue por las cosquillas –ríe bajito divertido-_

_- valla teme tan llorón –dijo desafiante_

_- oye! _

_Comenzaron a pelear, cualquiera diría que paliaban en serio, pero para ellos era una pelea monótona, reían entre gritos, y golpes sin fuerza que se metían entre los dos._

**"kyakuseki ni misenai kamen no shita no  
anata ga kakushita sugao wo misete  
kega shita toki itai tte  
tsurai toki wa wameite  
hazukashii koto wa nain dakara  
**

**daijoubu, daijoubu  
umaku waraenakute iinda yo  
mou ni-do to uso wo tsukenai you ni  
daijoubu, daijoubu  
koraetari shinakute iinda yo  
watashi mo issho ni naite ageru"**

Muéstrame el rostro oculto en esa mascara,

que normalmente no le muestras a nadie

si te lastimas solo llora, 

si te enojas solo grita

Es natura ya no lo ocultes mas

Tranquilo, tranquilo

no importa si no puedes sonreír

no lo intentes otra vez

o me dolerá

Tranquilo, tranquilo

no importa si no puedes soportar 

llorare contigo hoy

no lo escondas mas

_- no piensas decir nada dobe –dijo fingiendo arrogancia, tal vez su voz se escuchara molesta pero sus ojos se veían sumamente tristes_

_- Q-que fue lo que dijiste teme? –hablo por fin_

_- me voy a Inglaterra, hoy en la noche…_

_- p-porque…!?, porque demonios no me dijiste esto antes?_

_- fue de sorpresa, Itachi me lo dijo ayer por la noche…- mentía hace meses que lo sabia_

_- y porque rayos te vas!?_

_- La universidad de Itachi lo mandara de intercambio, según el aun soy muy pequeño para estar aquí solo…_

_- Entonces quédate con migo y el abuelo!_

_- no puedo, es tarde me tengo que…-se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio, pero este le tomo de la muñeca para que lo encarara_

_- es mentira! _

_- dobe cállate…_

_- tu no te quieres ir!_

_- como lo sabes!? –grito alterado-_

_- porque estas llorando-dijo bajito saltándole la mano a su amigo-rival_

_-ladea la cara haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos- mierda –susurro para si pasándose el brazo por los ojos queriendo retener las lagrimas_

_- Sasuke no te vallas –susurro bajito_

_- cállate uzuratonkachi… -dijo mirándole a la cara, con una sonrisa arrogante, pero con los ojos aun llorosos- eres muy molesto –y por primera vez en todo lo que Naruto conocía a Sasuke este cambio la sonrisa arrogante por una sincera_

**daijoubu daijoubu  
kimi ga mitsukete kureta  
wasurekaketeta boku no kao  
"daijoubu, daijoubu"  
sore wa marude mahou no you da  
**

Tranquilo, tranquilo

fuiste el único que lo entendió

mi verdadero rostro

que casi olvide

Tranquilo, tranquilo

fue como un encanto mágico…

_- Nee, nee teme!~ -dijo el rubio abrazándolo por la cintura pegándose mas a el_

_- Eres muy ruidoso dobe que quieres? –dijo fingiendo molestia_

_- te amo lo sabias? –sonríe-_

_- se sonroja- Baaaakaaa!~_

_- oumm tomare eso como un "si Dobe si lo sabia y te amo también," – comento intentando imitar la voz de Sasuke, el azabache solo inflo las mejillas a modo de berrinche, lo cual divirtió al rubio, se acerco mas a su cara y le dio un tierno beso el cual fue muy bien recibido y correspondido_

**hora usotsuki piero wa  
mou kiete inaku natta**

Mira… 

Al mentiroso…

Pierrot,

que ahora descanso…

Sasuke se levanto agitado, paso una mano por su cara, la sentía mojada, y así estaba, lloro entresueños, el corazón le dolía, quería gritar, quería romper todo aquello que estuviera frente a el, finalmente tomo el libro sobre su cama y lo aventó con fuerzas hacia la pared, el libro cayo al suelo abierto y de dentro de el cayo un papel.

Sasuke bufo molesto, pensando que había roto su preciado libro, recogió el papelito y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Era una foto, de Naruto y el durante la secundaria, ambos chicos se abrazaban con un brazo sobre el hombro, mostrando las muñeca de su brazo libre, en ella se podía ver una pulsera exactamente igual a la del otro, ancha de tela ajustable al brazo, color negro, con espirales pequeños en rojo metálico, y uno mas grande (El símbolo de la Aldea de la Hoja) color plateado.

Inevitablemente sus ojos se aguaron y lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos, camino despacio hacia uno de los cajones de su closet y de muy al fondo saco la misma pulsera de la foto, poniéndosela en la mano izquierda.

Se limpio las lagrimas, tomo el papelito que le había dado Naruko con una dirección, tomo las llaves de su casa y salio a paso veloz de su hogar a encontrarse con la joven rubia.

Tenia que hablar con ella, saber que estaba pasando, tenia que ver a Naruto para que el pudiera estar en paz mentalmente.

El tenia que saber la verdad, tenia que decírsela. El porque, quiso romper su relación y todo lazo con el, lo que ocurrió en Inglaterra, y el porque estaba comprometido con la morena que momentáneamente vivía en su casa.

Todo, TODO debía de saber el rubio, inclusive los sentimientos que pensó haber sellado 3 años atrás.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_*_ En mi pais, en el centro de la ciudad hay semaforos para el pase de gente, y si no me equivoco tambien lo hay en japón, el verde/azul -en realidad no se distinguir bien el color xD- es para que la gente pase con su paso normal y el rojo es 'no cruzes si no quieres morir aplastado por un auto' O-O''

Sobre la cancion ustedes diran 'No Menko esa no es la traduccion real' y pues no, no lo es, es la letra de una adaptacion, un cover, un fandub-como le quieran decir xD- que en realidad me llego ;u; no recuerdo el nombre en si del canal del fanduber pero todos los creditos de la letra los recibe el (?) :33

Y sobre el ultimo pedasito de los recuerdos de Sasuke, este no paso... pero tal vez pasara(?, eso fue mas como una vision al futuro *u*, por si no entienden, hay quienes dicen que los sueños son tus mas intimos deseeos, expresando que quieren volverse realidad, o algo asi xD.

y sobre el porque no pude actualizar el miercoles ._. bien hay una razón :

La mayor parte del tiempo siempre hay 2 razones por las cuales mis padres no me dejan salir mucho con mis amigos de paseo:

La primera, no tengo dinero y ellos no me quieren prestar TTuTT

La segunda, Menko siempre regresa accidentada XD!

& ayer no fe la esepcion, ayer cumplio años una amiga mia, la fuimos a festejar y como soy algo torpe -w-Uu -por no decir que soy muuy torpe- me cai y lastime la rodilla :DD Y no fue nada lindo, traigo moretones/ematomas -.- en las piernas, en los brazos e inclusibe cerca de mis costillas xD

Asi que ayer me llevaron al hospital para ver si eso no me afecto en otros golpes fuertes que eh sufrido por otros accidentes xD -un esguinse en el tobillo, otro en la cervical y otro mas en la cintura ewe-

Jamas pense que me fuera a tardar tanto, solo era una revision!, y para mi sorpresa si tardo y muuuchoo~, dure mas de 4 horas metida en el hospital. No me gustan los hospitales, clinicas y todo lo que se relacione eweUu

En si el porque fue porque estube metida todo el dia en el hospital esperando por una diminuta revision ewe

Asi que me disculpo ya no dare fechas para ilucionarlos xD pero al menos intentare actualizar cada semana, si es que no me pasa otra tragedia ewe o me da flojera ... XD

Sin mas me despido!

Gracias por leer

Gracias por los Reviews!

& las que no han comentado, comenten me hace feliz que lo hagan!

Nos leemos el proximo capi!

Besos!

Menko Out! ~~


	6. Cap 5: Ten Fe en Mi

Volvi ~ w

Lamento mucho la demora, cuanto tiempo paso ya ._., dos semanas tal vez xD

Esque pues la escuela no me deja nada de tiempo, y menos ahora que estoy presentando finales TTnTT

Odio los examenes -n-, aunque lo bueno de todo esto es que siempre salgo bien :DD

Deseenme suerte *u*, dos dias mas y termino, y otra vez de Vacaciones! sii~~ XD

Bien a lo de el fic, sin duda alguna este es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito -w- y estoy satisfecha de como ha quedado :')

De nuevo pondre una mini nota que espero no les moleste :DD

Sin mas a leer! u

* * *

Capitulo 5

Have Faith in Me

Sasuke caminaba, rumbo a la dirección que Naruko le había dado, y para su sorpresa, después de casi una hora de caminar, llego a un hospital. Paso el pórtico y vio los grandes jardines donde pocos pacientes, caminaban con ayuda de algún enfermero o enfermera. Cerca de un enorme árbol estaba Naruko con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos

-Naruko? –comento dudoso acercándose a ella

- ah Sasuke viniste –sonríe-

- que esta pasando?

- en verdad quieres saber que pasa Sasuke?

- porque tanto misterio?, porque me citas en un hospital? – las acciones de la rubia eran mas que obvias pero, aun en esa situación, el se negaba a ver la realidad

- Naruto y tu eran muy buenos amigos no? – dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke para posarlos de nuevo en el árbol frente a ellos

- que quieres decir…? – pregunto confundido

- es un árbol muy bonito no crees? –comento ignorando por completo las cuestiones del azabache

- Naruko! –frustrado-

- Señorita Namikaze –hablo una enfermera acercándose a ellos interrumpiendo su conversación

- ah Rin-san, pasa algo –dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz

- no pasa nada malo, ya puede pasar a verle –sonríe-

Naruko asintió con la cabeza, mientras Sasuke aun no procesaba bien lo que estaba pasando, de repente una enfermera llegaba y decía no se que cosas, y ahora Naruko se alejaba a quien sabe donde.

- Hey piensas quedarte ahí de pie? – le hablo con una sonrisa zorruna

La miro desafiante, camino hasta alcanzarla y después entraron al edificio.

- A donde vamos? –pregunto ya impaciente

- ya casi llegamos, ahí hablaremos mejor, el nos escuchara y así no habrá problemas

Sasuke sintió de nuevo pesado su estomago, la enfermera miro a la rubia sorprendida y después a el con los ojos melancólicos. Se pararon frente a una enorme puerta blanca, después de haber tomado el elevador y haber subido 3 pisos. La habitación 123 estaba frente a ellos, la enfermera de raras marcas moradas en sus mejillas se retiro dejándolo solos. Naruko suspiro pesadamente y después miro con determinación a Sasuke

- por favor no hagas un escándalo y hablemos tranquilamente si?, si hacemos algún escándalo se nos prohibirá visitarlo.

- de que hablas..?

- pasa…

La rubia entro primero y tras ella el azabache. Lo que vio le puso la sangre helada; Naruko se poso a la derecha de la persona en la cama, mientras mas atrás de ella, a unos cuantos metros, estaba una enorme ventana por donde se veía el árbol, donde se encontraban con anterioridad, a la izquierda había una pequeña mesita de noche, y mas atrás un sillón grande.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par sorprendido, sus pies parecían como si se hubieran fundido con el piso, no se podía mover, simplemente no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por todas las emociones acumuladas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de impotencia. Naruko se limito a dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a la persona sobre la cama, quitando unos cuantos cabellos sobre su rostro para dejarlo libre de ellos

- Co-como ocurrió esto?

- no sabes nada, verdad?

- que demonios paso!?, porque Naruto esta así!?

- suspira-

Sasuke miraba anonadado, la cara pacifica de Naruto en la camilla, traía respirador en su nariz y en su boca un tubo grueso que de seguro aspiraba los líquidos para que no se atragantara con ellos, miles de cablesitos se conectaban con chupones a su cabeza, mientras otros aparatos junto a la cama marcaban sus signos vitales. Tenía múltiples moretones en sus brazos y cara, traía una venda en su cabeza y un parche en el ojo izquierdo. La muñeca de su mano derecha estaba conectada a una bolsa de sangre, y su antebrazo de la misma mano a una bolsa de medicamento. Naruko miro con tristeza a su hermano, tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, dio un gran suspiro en un intento de que el gran nudo en su garganta bajara y se pudiera tranquilizar.

- Esta así desde ayer…

- ayer… la llamada de Hinata! –dijo alarmado

- si -afirmo- cuando iba a casa de Hina-chan se encontró con ella a medio camino, al querer cruzar la enorme avenida central, un tipo loco se salio de la vía y paso sobre la cera, aventó a tres chicos mas que afortunadamente no están tan graves como mi hermano, el auto estuvo a punto de golpear a Hinata, Naruto lo noto y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado, alejándola del peligro, el carro lo mando a volar unos metros y para rematar le paso por enzima. Se rompió 3 costillas izquierdas y una derecha una de ellas le perforo el pulmón y colapso ese mismo día, hace 3 horas fue sometido a su segunda operación. Recibió muchos golpes en su cabeza, se abrió la frente, el ojo con el parche es porque al caer una parte de la bicicleta lo golpeo y el ojo se le hincho demasiado, gracias a Kami no lo perdió… -miro a Naruto por unos minutos con melancolía, volteo a ver a Sasuke quien parecía no aceptar la situación, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar, lo que iba a decir era demasiado difícil para ella- los doctores temen que se le haya derramado liquido en el cerebro.

- Si eso pasa, significa que… -dijo atónito Sasuke

- Sasuke… no sabemos si Naruto podrá despertar… -hablo mientras lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos y apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de su inconciente hermano.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, desvió la mirada frustrado y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas.

- Sasuke… por favor.. dinos que es lo que te hizo cambiar tanto en los dos años que te fuiste de konoha… -dijo suplicante entre sollozos…

Sasuke camino hacia Naruto y tomo su mano izquierda la cual estaba libre, se hinco levantando la mano del rubio para poder pegarla a su frente, cerro los ojos con frustración y comenzó a hablar

- Hace 2 años… me fui a Inglaterra por un intercambio que tuvo mi hermano por asuntos de su universidad –aprieta mas la mano del rubio- Me entere de cosas que jamas pensé haber imaginado, detrás de "el intercambio" había algo mas… 1 mes después de haber llegado a la pequeña casa donde nos quedaríamos.. Itachi sufrió un ataque… y ahí fue cuando supe la verdad

**_# FashBack #_**

(N/A: Cancion Have Faith in Me de A Day to Remember por si gustan escucharla mientras leen el capitulo, si las escuchan les recomiendo que la escuchen versión acústica, tiene mas sentimiento y llega mas ;n;)

**Ten fe en mi**

**Porque hay cosas que he visto**

**y no puedo creer**

**Así que aferrate a lo sabes **

**Y nunca lo dejes ir**

**Tu debes saber que las cosas**

**no son siempre lo que parecen**.

**POV Sasuke**

Nos encontrábamos tranquilamente admirando un paisaje en nuestro jardín, la nieve caía tenuemente. Estaba intranquilo, era sábado, el dobe me mandaba mensajes esos días. Voltee a ver a Itachi su cara estaba mas roja de lo normal, intente tomar su temperatura con mi mano pero se excuso de que estaría muy fría y no serviría de nada. Comenzamos una tonta discusión, que al mismo tiempo no era una, simplemente nos gustaba molestarnos. De repente Itachi hizo una mueca de dolor, se tomo el pecho con una mano y la cerro sobre su chaqueta, un repentino ataque de tos lo invadió y cuando me di cuenta comenzó a toser sangre.

Llamamos a una ambulancia y uno de los maestros de Itachi, Orochimaru, llego a la sala de espera del hospital donde yo me encontraba esperando a mi hermano.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Orochimaru…

- donde esta Itachi-kun?

- el medico lo sigue revisando

- Tío! –corrió una chica atrás de el-

- Menko-chan que haces aquí!?

- me dijeron lo de Itachi-san… me gustaría ayudar…

- no puedes ayudar en nada querida…

En ese entonces Menko tenia 12 años y yo tenia 15, éramos compañeros en la escuela, aunque no estábamos en el mismo grupo por nuestra diferencia de edad, nos llevábamos bien. Hasta que un dia, se me declaro y, yo la rechace, no se si fue por capricho, pero su amor se volvió una obsesión. Decidí distanciarme de ella y la cosa empeoro, me acosaba, quería que Itachi y su tío Orochimaru arreglaran nuestro matrimonio, su padre se lo había ordenado; hacia berrinche, no se me despegaba y hasta podía hacerse pasar por una vil zorra. Llámenle, loco grosero, o lo que sea, pero esa niña no estaba bien mentalmente.

**Te dije que nunca te dejaría ir**

**y nunca lo hice**

**Te dije que nunca te dejaría caer**

**y siempre fue la verdad**

**Y si tu no tenias la oportunidad**

**yo jamás la tendría**

**Tu siempre me vas a encontrar aquí**

**Otra vez**

- Claro que si, tu lo sabes!

- Menko, guarda silencio! –ordeno orochimaru algo enojado

- no!, tarde o temprano lo sabara el también! –comenzó a hacer berrinche mientras sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar

- de que están hablando? –pregunte confundido

- Itachi esta enfermo! – grito la verdad sin pudor alguno- morirá!

Itachi salía de la sala donde el medico lo chequeaba, estaba muy pálido, y se puso aun mas, cuando Menko contó su secreto

- Menko san no tienes derecho a meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos! –grito Itachi preocupado con un cubre-bocas en su cara

- Claro que si, Sasuke y yo nos comprometeremos, seremos esposos, sabes que es necesario para que puedas seguir con tu caro tratamiento

- Menko guarda silencio de una vez! –sentencio con voz molesta Orochimaru

- Pero tío…!

- Pero nada! –dijo mirándola con enojo e ira- Itachi-kun si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme, ahora…-dijo tomando bruscamente el brazo de Menko y pegándola un poco a el- me disculpo por las molestias que te ha dado mi sobrina –hace una reverencia y obliga a la chica a hacer lo mismo- nos retiramos, supongo que tendrán que hablar…

Orochimaru tomo a Menko quien lloraba de ira, la saco del hospital y se perdió de nuestra vista, estaba atónito, no sabia que hacer, que decir o como reaccionar simplemente, me había quedado ahí, en silencio intentando procesar la información de lo que había pasado

- Sasuke yo…

- que te ocurre? – dije cortante intentando ir directo al grano

- tengo tuberculosis… está muy avanzada, necesito de un duro tratamiento. Sasuke no te quería contar esto pero, una de las razones por las que nos mudamos a Inglaterra, es porque aquí es donde únicamente tienen el tratamiento

- es por eso que empezaste a toser sangre… -dije aun viendo a la nada

- si.. Sasuke yo …- guardo silencio unos minutos meditando lo que diría, me miro muy triste y siguió hablando- los doctores me han dicho que tarde me fui a consultar, el tratamiento en Japón no era muy adecuado para poder controlar el gran avance de la enfermedad por eso me mandaron a este lugar, si me he distanciado un poco de ti es porque la enfermedad es contagiosa, deberías ir a revisarte tu también para prevenir que la ayas contagiado, llevo estos últimos dos meses sin ir a la universidad, mis ataques de tos y fiebre son mas seguidos, inclusive toso mas sangre…-respiro hondo bajo la 'mascara' blanca que traía y de nuevo retomo su explicación- aparte, yo aun estoy en la universidad, o al menos lo estaba –sonrió con desgane- tengo 23 y según el testamento de papa, el dinero no me lo darán hasta que acabe la universidad ósea hasta dentro de 1 año y medio

- Que tienen que ver Orochimaru y Menko en todo esto?

- Como ella dijo mi tratamiento es muy caro, Orochimaru nos ha estado ayudando, pero el padre de Menko últimamente esta en desacuerdo, quiere que formalices una relación con ella para que me puedan seguir ayudando con mi tratamiento mientras no puedo recibir mi parte de la herencia. Al parecer el es el quien administra el dinero en la familia…

- Lo haré… -quería llorar, pero no lo haría, era suficiente con el dolor que cargaba mi hermano como para soltarme a llorar.

- Sasuke no es necesario… yo se que tu quieres a alguien mas..

- eso no importa, eres mi única familia – lo abrase- no quiero que mueras

- y yo no quiero que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mi…

Itachi correspondió mi abrazo y después fuimos a casa; un mes más paso e Itachi empeoro. Orochimaru nos siguió ayudando a duras penas, cuando recordé la propuesta del padre de Menko. Termine aceptando el matrimonio, con la condición de que dijéramos que fue desde pequeños ellos nos seguirían ayudando económicamente; ahí fue cuando decidí dejar de escribirle al dobe, dejar de corresponder sus cartas, sus mensajes y correos, fue cuando tome la decisión de enterrar en lo mas profundo de mi corazón los sentimientos que tenia por Naruto.

**Me he vuelto loco**

**Porque hay cosas en la calle **

**que no reconozco**

**Así que finjamos **

**que todo esto esta bien**

**Y quedémonos así**

**por toda la noche**

**Que mundo**

**Te mantendré a salvo de el**

**aquí junto a mi**

1 año y medio después…

Itachi murió. Quede bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, comprometido, mi educación se volvió mas estricta, me mandaban a fiestas para que me presentara como el prometido de Menko, tenia que estudiar con ella, no podía dejarla sola. Medio año después, termine la secundaria y me costo casi medio año mas convencer a el Señor Ukagami que me dejara volver a Japón. Iba en el avión tenia que prepararme para decirle algo a Naruto que lo alejara de mi, cuando me di cuenta me quede dormido

_# Mini Flash #_

**Te dije que nunca te dejaría ir**

**y nunca lo hice**

**Te dije que nunca te dejaría caer**

**y lo dije sintiéndolo**

**Y si tu no tenias la oportunidad **

**yo jamás la tendría**

**Tu siempre vas**

**a encontrarme aquí **

**otra vez **

_- Sasuke? –dijo dudoso_

_El mencionado volteo a verlo sorprendido, se seco como pudo las lagrimas camino hacia el y después lo golpeo_

_- que haces aquí!? –dijo reteniendo las lagrimas con un nudo en la garganta_

_-Auch eso dolió!_

_- que quieres vete! –dijo soltándose a llorar de nuevo_

_- Sasuke que te pasa?_

_- como lle-llegaste hasta aquí?_

_- fui a tu casa y un chico me dio la dirección.._

_- maldito Itachi –mascullo entre dientes- y..? que es lo que quieres!?_

_- que te pasa teme porque lloras!?_

_- que te importa!?_

_- suspira- vamos, te invito a tomar algo.. –intento relajar el tenso ambiente que se había formado_

_- No quiero –reprocho _

_- bueno entonces dime que pasa? –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión seria_

_- hoy…-comento resignado- hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres_

_Naruto no sabia que decir, simplemente le miro sorprendido y después le golpeo_

_- pero que demonios te pasa! –grito confundido, agarrando la mejilla roja e hinchada por el golpe_

_- porque no me dijiste algo así de importante! –apretó los puños molesto, y su expresión era igual_

_- porque te lo diría!?_

_- pensé que después de 1 año de amistad me tendrías mas confianza!_

_- tu no eres mi amigo!_

_- tu y yo sabemos que aunque neguemos que somos amigos nos llevamos bien, y lo somos! –afirmo _

_Sasuke se puso de pie y lo fulmino con la mirada. Naruto camino hacia el molesto, el moreno se puso en 'pose de defensa' pero se sorprendió al sentir los brazos del rubio rodeándole el cuello en un abrazo sobre protector_

_- ..Dobe?_

_- Deberías __**confiar mas en mi**__ Sasuke, así aunque sufrieras no cargarías con todo tu solo –dijo en un tono de voz serio, raro en el- por eso eres mi mejor amigo teme –dijo desasiendo el abrazo mirándolo a la cara sonriendo solo como el podría hacerlo_

_- Naruto.. –susurro bajito para después soltarse a llorar abrazando a su amigo con fuerza_

_Naruto sonrío para si y abrazo a Sasuke tiernamente, desde ese día Sasuke dejo de llorar por la muerte de sus padres_

_# Fin del Mini Flash #_

Me levante agitado el avión pronto aterrizaría, estaba llorando, necesitaba de Naruto ahora mas que nunca, y por culpa de los caprichos de Menko, y la ayuda que nos brindo su padre, tenia que romper toda relación con el.

- Perdóname Dobe – dije abrazándome a mi mismo mientras me acurrucaba mas al sillón donde estaba sentado.

**Me tienen en el exterior**

**solo viendo hacia dentro**

**Pero no puedo ver nada**

**con el peso del mundo **

**sobre mis hombros**

**Ellos solo quieren verme caer**

1 semana después que llegue a Japón asistí a la preparatoria donde ahora cursaba Naruto y algunos compañeros de la secundaria, para mi _suerte_, me toco en el mismo salón de el Dobe, ese mismo día tenia que romper todo lazo con el. Lo más doloroso que pude haber hecho en mi vida…

- Te odio_…" Por favor, perdóname y olvídame_.. _no quiero lastimarte_"- fue lo único que dije aun dándole la espalda

- Q-que? – vi su cara de reojo, se noto que entro en pánico

- Te odio…- dijo dándose media vuelta mirándolo a los ojos- Desde hoy tu y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera compañeros de salón_…" No lo hagas mas difícil Dobe…"_

- Sasuke que demonios estas diciendo!?

- Que parte del concepto _odiar_ no entiendes?

- entiendo muy bien que es odiar, pero aun no entiendo el porque me odias!?

- no tengo motivos para decirte..

- Y que paso con el beso?

- beso? _"Por favor, no me recuerdes eso…"_ – se veía sumamente molesto y tenia una mirada dolida

- Sasuke, que demonios te paso?! –dijo caminando hacia el tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- me das asco! _" Duele…"–_grite frustrado apartando la mirada de el y safandome abruptamente de su agarre

Eso fue lo mas bajo que pude decir, después de todos estos años de conocerlo, bien se que la propia familia Uzumaki lo desprecia, el padre de Naruto decidió casarse con la persona que amaba y no con la que a su "familia de clase alta" le convenía. Desde su nacimiento no era aceptado por ellos le gritaba cosas como "_Me das Asco", "Bastardo", "o no mereces llevar el apeido Uzumaki",_ y después de la muerte de sus padres termino viviendo con el maestro de su padre que se autoproclamaba su abuelo y su padrino. Lo separaron de su hermana y ahora yo lo había lastimado llamándole como ellos.

- Esta bien idiota…- pude notar el dolor en su mirada y como sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco

- _"Duele… " _

Camine pasando de largo de el, quería llorar, quería desahogarme y partirme a llorar ahí mismo, pero no lo haría, así tenían que ser las cosas. Así tenían que ser….

-Sasuke! –grito antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta

Me detuve frente a la puerta, no quería escuchar mas pero el tono con el que me había llamado… era uno dolido y con sentimiento, me llamo con tanta tristeza que lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos sin darme cuenta…

- Espero que no te arrepientas de tu estupida decisión… - me dijo con un nudo en la garganta

- _" Mi corazón duele…"_

_# Fin del Flash Back #_

- Desde ese entonces, me dolía verle, me aleje lo mas que pude de el, entonces de llegaste tu.. –apretó mas la mano de el rubio tenia la cabeza gacha, lloraba

- Sasuke… -ella también lloraba, no sabia lo duro que había sido para el estar ahí sin el apoyo de su mejor amigo, de la única persona que lo comprendía, de la persona que amaba- Sabes… - dijo con una voz ronca y sonriendo dulcemente

El moreno levanto la mirada, sus ojos color onix se posaron sobre esos violeta, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer al igual que las de ella, se sorprendió al verla sonreír, no pudo hacer mas que sollozar un poco mas haciendo una expresión de tristeza, era tan parecida a el.

- Mi hermano... te quiere, y estoy seguro que no solo eso… el te ama… - dijo ampliando la sonrisa aun mas

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus ojos, por imposible que pareciera se le llenaron más de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a caer con más insistencia. El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora, estaba seguro que los colores se le subieron a la cara, de cierta forma estaba feliz, sumamente feliz.

- Naruto… -dijo entre sollozos volviendo a agacharse para pegar la mano del rubio en su frente- perdóname… -sus hombros temblaban por el sentimiento –Naruto.. onegai.. despierta… tienes que despertar… porque…

_# Mini Flash Back #_

- Nos veremos pronto dobe –dijo sonriendo de lado y yéndose a paso veloz del lugar-

- Claro –dijo bajito- hay algo que quiero decirte –susurro para si

El azabache había escuchado eso, sonrío feliz mientras en sus mejillas se acentuaba un leve sonrojo, miro el cielo y se encamino a tomar el avión para ir a Inglaterra

_# Fin del mini Flash Back#_

- Porque... - levanto su cara, y miro el relajado rostro del rubio en la cama, sonrío un poco por el reciente recuerdo que tuvo- Porque hay algo importante que debo decirte, Dobe… -dijo poniéndose de pie y besando tiernamente su frente

Naruko abrió los ojos de sobremanera sorprendida, el sentimiento de nuevo se apodero de ella y tapo su boca con ambas manos, Sasuke fue hacia ella y la abrazo protectoramente, Naruko correspondió y se desahogo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila se seco las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y tomo el rostro del moreno con ambas manos. Le sonrío un poco y el azabache sorprendido le sonrío también.

La enfermera anterior entro y les pidió que se retiraran la hora de visita había acabado.

**Te dije que nunca te dejaría ir**

**y nunca lo hice**

**Te dije que nunca te iba a dejar caer**

**y lo dije sintiéndolo**

**Y si tu no tenias la oportunidad**

**yo jamás la tendría**

**Tu siempre me vas a encontrar aquí**

**Otra vez…**

Naruko salio junto a la enfermera, Sasuke tras ellas pero antes de irse escucho una voz bien conocida para el

Se giro sorprendido para ver si sus oídos no habían escuchado mal, pero solo vio y escucho de nuevo el ruido de los aparatos. Sonrío un poco, y cerro la puerta tras el.

_- Ten fe en mi_

Recordó lo que la vocecita le había dicho hace unos momentos, volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba para poder alcanzar a Naruko. Tenia que arreglar los asuntos con Menko y la familia Ukagami, necesitaba estar con el dobe ahora más que nunca, necesitaba, volver a ser feliz.

- Claro que tengo fe en ti, baka–susurro para si con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía de reojo la puerta de la habitación de Naruto con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

* * *

& lo se soy demaciado cruel al poner a Naru en esta situacion :'C, pero fue inevitable.

Y tambien perdon por la demora, andando perdida un buen tiempo se me ocurrio otra historia, que esta en proceso :'DD, normalmente es muy raro que escriba mas de 1 Fic a la vez pero la verdad se esta escribiendo sola, las ideas llegan a mi y como por arte de magia sigo escribiendo y escribiendo. Esta quedando muy bien a mi gusto, solo falta arreglar unas cuantas cosas, escribirla en word y listo~~

Una nueva historia de Menko comienza

Sobre este fic, no actualize mucho porque olvide hacer un respaldo de los avanzes de la historia... la computadora no quiso prender la mandamos a reparar y perdi todos los avancez TT^TT

Mi madre solo dijo 'suele pasar' y yo llore aun mas ;w;

Afortunadamente, tenia grabado en mi memoria hasta este capitulo y la mitad de el que sigue(perdi dos capitulos y medio TTwTT)

Asi que no aseguro cuando volvere con el nuevo capitulo, pero espero que sea pronto

Gracias por los Reviews y dejen mas w aveces sus comentarios me sacan mas de una sonrisa y otros mas me hacen reir xD son demaciado genialosos x33

Aparte son gratis .w.

Bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

Matta nee~~! \(°w°)7

Menko OUT!~


	7. Cap 6: Rememorando

Volvi! w

Capitulo nuevo para ustedes criaturitas del señor(?

- no pregunten porque Menko esta muy Feliz XD-

A leer~~

* * *

Capitulo 6

Rememorando.

Había pasado una semana. Dos semanas donde a duras penas, y a escondidas de Sasuke, había regresado a Inglaterra, 14 días desde que supo del accidente de Naruto, y escapo como una cobarde. Pero, ¿Por qué?, ella no era culpable, ella no había hecho nada, pero, ¿Porque tenía miedo de decirle a Sasuke lo que acababa de ver en televisión?, ¿Porque le daba miedo mirarle a la cara?. Ese asunto no le importaba, no era de su incumbencia, solo hería a terceros, aun así…

- Porque…-se dijo a si misma recostada a lo largo de su cama- No es mi problema, el idiota casi muere por ser un idiota claro esta –se puso de pie, dejando que su cabello largo cayera por toda su espalda, era de noche así que solo llevaba un camisón largo holgado a tono gris y un largo pantalón aguado como pijama - Pero porque…-se volvió a repetir acercándose al espejo tamaño cuerpo completo, a lado de su closet- si no me concierne… porque…-se miro a si misma y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Estaba llorando.

"_-Eres demasiado egoísta!"_

Sus hombros temblaron un poco por el sentimiento, y el reciente recuerdo que había llegado a su mente. Porque estaba tan aferrada a Sasuke, porque se obsesiono con el, porque…

- ¿Porque? –se dijo entre sollozos- Deseo que sea feliz, pero… ¿Porque no lo quiero dejar ser libre? –se dijo a si misma mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos

El pequeño maullido que provino de su ventana la sorprendió. Camino hacia el gatito negro con un listón lila en el cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimar al animalito

- Kuro… -dijo entre sollozos- Ah ya lo recuerdo…- lo separo de ella y lo levanto lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos verdes del minino- La razón por la que no quiero dejar a Sasuke…-se limpio las lagrimas y cargo a el animalito saliendo de la habitación-

"_- Eres demasiado egoísta!-"_

Volvió a resonar esa misma frase, que tan simple como era, también le resultaba bastante hiriente. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y apuro su paso aun con el minino en brazos. Se paro frente a esa gran puerta de madera, respiro hondo, bajo a el animalito para que se fuera de ahí y puso su mano sobre la perilla dispuesta a entrar. Era hora de aclarar todo.

**Menko PoV**

Mi nombre es Menko Ukagami, soy hija de uno de los más grandes empresarios de Japón y actualmente vivo en Inglaterra por los negocios de mi padre.

Desde siempre, viví rodeada de lujos, de sirvientes que hacían lo que quería, cuando lo quería, con tan solo tronar los dedos o dar una simple orden. Esa vida, para cualquier persona seria perfecta, pero para mi no era así, había algo, algo que en mi vida me faltaba y ese algo no se podía comprar o encontrara en donde sea y fácilmente.

Lo que yo necesitaba, y sigo necesitando es _amor._

Jamás conocí a mi madre, y mi padre, solo conseguía niñeras, nanas o alguien lo suficientemente eficaz para poder cuidar a una bebe de "_alto__estatus social"_

La única persona que pude considerar una figura materna, fue la sirvienta que siempre estuvo conmigo, la persona que me ayudaba en todo y me sonreía con cariño. Pero… en ese entonces era una persona pequeña e ingenua, muy tarde me di cuenta, que las cosas no eran como yo creía

*~NS~*

-Señorita, debe despertar ya

Su voz siempre fue dulce, y tranquila, aquella voz era la que me levantaba todos los dias, normalmente me llamaba una vez, y abría las enormes cortinas de mi habitación, dejando entrar la dulce luz de la mañana

- no quiero...

Siempre era lo mismo, después de eso yo solía taparme hasta la cabeza con la sabana y removerme hasta dormir de nuevo

- Menko despierta –sonríe y la destapa

- no quiero –hace pucheros

- nada de no quiero –ríe bajito- vamos es hora de tomar una ducha

Su nombre era Katherine, aquella mañana de verano la recuerdo muy bien, y aun me atormenta el hecho de haberme inmiscuido en donde no me llamaron. Tenía 6 años de edad en aquel entonces

Jamás fui alguien muy sociable, y las pocas personas que convivían conmigo, era por obligación, o por querer conseguir un mejor estatus social.

- Que tenga un buen día en la escuela, Señorita –dijo abriéndome la puerta de la limosina y después subiendo a ella asegurándose primero que yo ya estuviera dentro de el plantel

Ese día fue algo normal, mas normal de lo común, ese día Katherine no fue por mi a la hora de salida, al llegar a casa corrí a mi habitación, pensé que ella estaría ahí, pero no fue así. Salí de mi habitación, y corrí a buscarla por todos lados, quería conversar con ella sobre como me había ido ese día en clases y todo lo que había hecho, me acerque a la a la oficina que tenia en casa mi padre, ya que escuche su voz, pero, era diferente, se escuchaba arrogante y molesta no era su voz dulce de siempre, aquella que me levantaba todas las mañanas.

Lo que descubrí ese día… fue algo que tal vez nunca debí haber escuchado.

- Que es lo que estas diciendo Katherine…- dijo el hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

- lo que ha escuchado _Señor_

- me estas diciendo que, ¿Te deje llevarte a mi hija?

- _nuestra_, querrá decir…

- cierra la boca! –golpeo el escritorio con fuerza, eso me asusto mucho así que abrí la puerta un poco para ver que sucedía, mi padre estaba sumamente molesto- esa hija no es tuya, bastarda!

- no deberías faltarme el respeto así! –grito molesta y ofendida

- esas palabras deberían salir de mi boca, mira la posición en la que estas, yo soy tu jefe y tu mi sirvienta –sus ojos irradiaban ira, pero al mismo tiempo dolor

- Antes fui tu esposa! –se quejo con sumo coraje apretando los puños con furia

- Exacto _antes_, antes de que Menko naciera y te metieras con cualquiera que se te ponía enfrente

- nerviosa- d-de que hablas…

- esta es la casa de uno de los mayores empresarios de Japón, ¿Creías que seria una simple mansión?, tengo una noticia para ti, hay cámaras en todos lados, no te pedí el divorcio simplemente porque quise, tengo mis razones

- abre los ojos sorprendida- t-tu l-lo sabes…

- si yo, la persona que te amo incondicionalmente, te entrego todo de si, si, yo lo se, y tu, ¿Que fue lo que recibí de ti a cambio?, una de las peores traiciones, te metiste con hombres, con cualquier maldito que se te ofreció, o mejor dicho déjame retractarme de mis palabras, a cualquiera que _te le ofrecías _lo traías a la casa y quien sabe que asquerosidades hacían, crees que jamas me enteraría!?

- … -molesta- no tenias derecho a violar mi privacidad de esa manera, debiste habérmelo dicho!

- ¿¡Para que!?, ¡Para que te fueras de puta a un hotel!, ¡Eso hubiera sido mejor créeme!

- deja de hablarme así, ti lo sabias, yo jamas desee casarme contigo, ¡Ni mucho menos tener un maldito bebe!, ¡¿sabes lo horroroso que fue perder mi figura y verme engordar mas y mas durante 9 meses!?

- ¡estas enferma!

- ¡¿y que si es así!?

- si de verdad no quisiste casarte, ¿¡porque aceptaste mi propuesta!?

- porque eres rico –dijo sin pudor alguno con una sonrisa simplona

Yo y mi padre abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, mi padre fue el primero en salir del shock pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mujer ya había empezado a hablar

- eres rico -repitió- pensé que casándome contigo nunca me faltaría nada, pero en ese maldito momento de embriaguez durante la luna de miel quede embarazada, afortunadamente la mocosa se parece a ti, y me cuide lo suficiente después de mi embarazo para recuperar mi figura, así puedo atraer a los hombres como quiero sin ningún problema –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Katherine tu…!-aprieta los puños- yo te amaba y tu me lo dijiste a mi, que me amabas, si siempre fue por el dinero, si fue así, ¿¡Porque diablos la has estado cuidando estos últimos seis años!?

- ¡Porque si no lo hacia me mandarías a la calle!, ¿Que se supone que haría!?, prefiero estar de criada en tu casa y ver a la maldita mocosa, que tener que hacer algo mas difícil fuera de la mansión

Ese día descubrí que tenía una madre, y en ese mismo instante, descubrí que siempre fui una molestia para ella.

Inconcientemente abrí más de la cuenta la puerta dejándome ver completamente parada, ahí anonadada sin poder procesar lo que pasaba

- Menko! –mi padre puso una cara nerviosa, sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras corría hacia mi pero, tarde se dio cuenta que la mujer ya me había dado un fuerte golpe en la mejilla ocasionando que cayera de sentón sorprendida- Katherin! –le grito sorprendido y asustado

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –me grito completamente furiosa- esto es tu culpa, si tu jamás hubieras nacido… si nunca lo hubieras hecho yo y tu padre estaríamos felices

Estaba sorprendida, puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla hinchada e inconcientemente comencé a llorar en silencio, mi padre me abrazo protectoramente, esa mujer comenzó a gritar incoherencias y cuando me di cuenta, ya la habían sacado de la casa y se la llevaban lejos metida en una patrulla de la policía.

De alguna manera quede sumamente afectada con lo ocurrido. Me distancie de todos y de todo. Mi padre se culpaba por lo ocurrido y eso hizo que me distanciara mas de el, era yo la que se sentía culpable de que el pasara por tragos amargos de la vida, inclusive deje de verlo, estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo que pocas de las veces lo veía. Y cuando iba a verme me hacia la dormida en mi habitación, siempre me decía cosas lindas mientras acariciaba mi cabello y poco después salía sollozando de mi habitación.

Me volví una persona fría, arrogante, avariciosa, egoísta, y caprichosa.

Pero, Todo cambio cuando lo conocí…

De alguna manera alguien había podido llegar a mí de nuevo, de algún modo quise sentirme amada por alguien otra vez.

El día que lo conocí era un día lluvioso, habían pasado ya seis años desde lo ocurrido con esa mujer.

Ese día caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a casa, con una mano sostenía mi paraguas y con la otra mi mochila y una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

Frente al árbol mas grande del parque por donde siempre pasaba al dirigirme a casa saliendo del instituto, había una caja y en ella un pequeño gatito negro.

No estaba segura del porque pero siempre me quedaba un rato con el gatito y ese día no fue la excepción.

Estando ya en el parque, me quede parada a unos metros de el gran árbol viendo anonadada lo que pasaba, el árbol era lo suficientemente grande y frondoso para evitar que la lluvia mojara la caja pero ese no era le punto, ahí en cuclillas y jugando con el gatito estaba un chico, de cabello negro con destellos azules, piel blanca, y traía el uniforme masculino de mi instituto.

Jamas lo había visto, me quede parada, intentando procesar lo que sucedía, cuando el chico noto mi presencia y se volteo a verme.

Lo primero que pude hacer fue quedándome como boba viendo sus ojos, tan negros como la noche, después sonrojarme y después comenzar a tartamudear como estupida.

El chico sonrío y se encamino hacia mi.

Esa sonrisa tan calida y sincera removió algo en mi interior

- ¿es tuyo?-pregunto señalando al gatito

- ehh.. ah no –desvía a mirada

- pero ahí traes comida para gato, no es cierto? –sonríe- tenias pensado alimentarlo?

- s-si –sonríe- p-p-paso todos los días por aquí, y hace varias semanas lo encontré, aun no me animo a llevarlo a mi casa me gustan los gatos, por eso m-me fue imposible no hacer algo por el

- ohh, de verdad?, a mi también me gustan, hoy me dio por ver los lugares cerca de la academia, y vi al pequeño gatito pero después comenzó a llover, ¿Lo alimentamos juntos?

- ehh?

- si, tu compraste la comida después de todo, pero también quiero resguardarme un poco de la lluvia –hace puchero mientas mira el cielo que parecía mas nublado de lo normal

- ah... c-claro, de seguro Kuro ya tiene hambre, esta mañana no le traje el desayuno –hablo mas para si que para el azabache

- Kuro? -le mira intrigado- eres de Japón?

- emm.. umm…-asienta con la cabeza- pero por el trabajo de mi padre me mude hace tiempo a Inglaterra – agacha la mirada- _"cuando fue la ultima vez que mantuve una conversación tan larga con alguien?, mejor dicho, porque no puedo simplemente irme?, es por Kuro.. o por…"_

- woou genial, yo también lo soy, pero me mude por cosas de la universidad de mi hermano, nee cual es tu nombre?

- M-Menko, Menko Ukagami… -sonríe tímidamente-

- Yo soy Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke!, gusto en conocerte Menko-chan –sonríe-

Ese día lo conocí, ese día supe que el había cambiado algo en mi, y de algún modo, mi corazón se aferro a su existencia.

Después de ese día, nos veíamos mas a menudo, jugábamos con Kuro, y poco a poco me convertí en una persona completamente diferente.

Estábamos en cursos diferentes, pero durante el receso platicábamos de cosas triviales, de Kuro o de cualquier cosa que nos pareciera interesante. Esos días eran perfectos para mi, poco a poco, el dolor que dejo esa mujer en mi corazón fue haciéndose a un lado, para dejarle el camino libre a un nuevo sentimiento… amor… o eso es lo que yo creía.

Una tarde de Sábado, Sasuke fue a mi casa a jugar con Kuro, quien ya vivía conmigo, desde ese día lluvioso me lo había llevado, no iba a dejar al pobre animalito solo bajo la lluvia.

Ese día, un nuevo sentimiento llego a mí… celos

Estábamos en el jardín jugando con el gatito, cuando el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

- Bueno? –contesto sin dejar de jugar con el gatito-

Lo vi sorprendida, era primera vez que lo veía sonrojado y sonriendo de esa manera, voltio a verme tapo el teléfono con una mano y me hablo

- disculpa Menko enseguida regreso…

Dicho esto camino hacia la puerta principal, y salio a hablar al jardín.

Yo algo intrigada, lo seguí escuche toda esa conversación.

_**- Teme!**_

Se escucho al otro lado del teléfono, al parecer lo había puesto en alta voz

Sasuke solo sonrío divertido

- que pasa dobe? –hablo aun con la sonrisa en su cara

Me sonroje un poco, Sasuke hablando en japonés se escuchaba totalmente seductor. Afortunadamente yo también era japonesa, por eso entendí todo a la perfección.

_**- como que, que pasa!?**_ –se escuchaba molesto- _**Quien es esa Menko!?, y que haces con ella!?, porque no estas en tu casa!?**_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, nunca había escuchado a alguien hablarle así a Sasuke.

- "quien se cree que es…?"- pensé para mis adentros molesta

- es solo una amiga… -ríe divertido- cual es el problema?

_**- como que cual, sabes lo caras que son las llamadas al extranjero, creo que ero sennin va a matarme **_–hablo nervioso – _**pe-pero ese no a lo que voy,**_ _**el punto es que me dejaste plantado Sasuke-teme!**_

- ara.. te deje plantado…-hablo divertido- en que?

_**- juro que si no estuvieras a no se cuantos kilómetros de distancia te metería un puñetazo en tu cara de niño bonito!**_

- "Sasuke no es bonito!, es guapo, idiota!" –volví a pensar

- se ríe a carcajadas- Lo siento dobe, recuerdas a la chica que te dije que conocí hace tiempo?

_**- a la de el gatito? **_–hablo algo mas tranquilo

- así es, estoy con ella, es una buena amiga sabes, no tienes de que preocuparte…

El chico al otro lado de el teléfono gruño, se escucho a alguien llamándolo, y maldijo por lo bajo, comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles y después dio un gran suspiro

- Jiraya-sensei te llama? –dijo con desgano y un poco triste

_**- maldito erosennin cuando llego? **_–hablo mas para si que para el moreno al otro lado de la línea y después suspiro- _**lo siento teme tengo que colgar… **_

- no te preocupes, si sigues llamándome cada fin de semana dejaras a Jiraya-sensei con una enorme deuda en la compañía de teléfonos

Me sorprendí, la cara de Sasuke reflejaba tristeza pero lo más impactante es que lloraba, lloraba en silencio.

-ríe con desgano- _**Teme… **_- su voz se escuchaba dulce, me recordó tanto a aquellos años donde me despertaban con dulzura- _**eres un llorón**_

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se limpio las lágrimas de su cara con rapidez

- q-quien esta llorando estupido!

-_** tu… **_- dijo con tristeza- _**Sasuke.. Regresa… necesito.. Necesito un abrazo tuyo! **_–dijo con simpleza entre risitas suaves

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sonrojo y después sonrío dulcemente

- Te extraño a ti y a tus doberias…

- _**ohh dios mió! Sasuke Uchiha eres tu? –**_hablo con son de broma exagerando la manera en que lo decía_**-, el gran Sasuke Uchiha me extraña-tebbayo!**_

- cállate! –se sonrojo aun mas

De nuevo una voz diferente volvió a llamar al chico al otro lado de la línea, bufo molesto y volvió a hablar

- _**hablamos por web cam mas tarde?**_

- a la misma hora si? –dijo sonriendo

_**-si.. ya voy abuelo, maldición! **_–grito para la otra persona con el

- adiós Naruto..-dijo sonriendo y con claras intenciones de colgar pero la voz de nuevo lo llamo

_**- Sasuke…**_

- si?

_**- Tienes que volver pronto tebbayo!, aun hay algo que debo decirte… si?, si ya cuelgo abuelo…**_-hablo para la persona con el de nuevo, al parecer se olvido de que aun estaba en la línea con Sasuke y comenzó a pelearse con su abuelo- _**no es mi novio!, aun no lo es.. no te rías! estupido erosennin! **_– dio un gran suspiro y después rió alegremente- _**lo siento Sasuke ahora si me voy!, nos vemos mas tarde**_

- S-si, hasta la tarde

Sasuke estaba completamente sonrojado y en shock, lo que es peor aun sonreía como bobo aun viendo su celular.

De alguna manera yo estaba sumamente molesta, me di cuenta desde que Sasuke contesto su teléfono, esa persona era especial para el, y acababa de declarar –inconcientemente- cuales eran sus intenciones.

Me lo iban a quitar, me iban a quitar aquello que me había logrado sacar de las tinieblas, camine frustrada hacia el patio trasero y comencé a meditar todo.

¿Cómo hacer que Sasuke se olvidara de ese chico, y me viera solo a mí?

¿Qué hacer para que Sasuke solo estuviera a mi lado?

- Lo siento Menko, me llamo un amigo de Japón –sonríe- ¿Menko…?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando me llamaron, me sorprendí y di un saltito cuando sentí un peso extra en mi hombro, era una mano y cuando vi de quien era, me tope con Sasuke quien me sonreía

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- _"no es la misma sonrisa" –_agache la mirada haciendo que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos quería llorar, porque cuando encontraba a mi persona especial, me daba cuenta que alguien mas ya se la había ganado

- ¿Menko…?

- …

El lo amaba, se notaba por el brillo en sus ojos al hablar con el, por como sonreía, por como lloro unos instante de solo escucharlo…

¿Qué podría hacer yo para quedarme con el?... la respuesta era obvia… _**NADA… **_esa era una respuesta, una respuesta que yo iba a cambiar…

- Men…

- ¡Me gustas! –interrumpí mirándolo a los ojos

Sasuke me miro sorprendido, se enderezo y aun así nunca me quito la mirada de los ojos, pasaron unos segundos y yo también me puse de pie. Sentía mi cara arder, de seguro ya estaba sonrojada, mis ojos me ardían, y comencé a ver borroso, de seguro, pronto comenzaría a llorar

Sasuke cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, después los abrió y me miro.

- Lo siento, Menko… yo no siento lo mismo por ti …

Sentí que mi corazón era estrujado, que miles de dagas lo atravesaban, y sentí… como poco a poco volvía a caer en ese profundo abismo, y como mis ojos volvían a ser tapados con una venda.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y sentí como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos, sonreí arrogantemente, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no actuaba de esa manera, levante mi cara y mis cejas se fruncieron.

- Valla así que así es… voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para ganarme tu corazón sea por las buenas o por las malas…

- Menko…-suspira- será mejor que me retire por hoy

- Te lo dije Sasuke… - las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de mis ojos, aunque, mi sonrisa permanecía- serás mió de una u otra forma… -sonreí aun mas

Ese día… fue el comienzo de un gran dolor para la persona que mas quería.

Había pasado una semana, y Sasuke se mantuvo al margen conmigo, no me trataba de forma grosera, pero evitaba a toda costa el tema, o simplemente se iba con chicos de su clase a comer.

Estaba mas furiosa que nunca, sus intenciones eran claras… quería… alejarse de mí.

Era viernes por la tarde, me había dado flojera caminar hasta mi casa así que había llamado a mi tío, era maestro en una universidad.

Llego y se freno e inmediatamente subí al auto. Cuando lo puso en marcha vimos a Sasuke y a un grupo de chicos caminando y platicando.

- Valla Sasuke- kun es muy popular, no es así… -sonríe y avanza mas rápido la marcha del carro

- "Sasuke- kun", tío, ¿Conoces a ese chico?

- conocerlo?, se podría decir que si, eh ido varias veces a su casa, su hermano Itachi esta bajo mi custodia temporal… pero…

- ¿Tío?

- Itachi esta enfermo…

- ¿El hermano de Sasuke esta enfermo…?

- así es.. –suspira-

- ¡Quiero ayudar!

- Menko querida tu no eres doctora

- ¿¡Que es lo que tiene!?

- Tuberculosis…

- ¡Entonces démosle dinero!

- Menko las cosas no son así…

- Tienen que serlo!, Sasuke va a ser mi novio de algun modo, tal vez si lo ayudo pueda ganármelo poco a poco

- Menko el ya tiene a algu..

- cállate!-interrumpí- no voy a dejarle el camino así de fácil a el idiota de Japón!

Mi "amor" se volvió una obsesión, algo insano, algo no llegaría a ningún lado. Tiempo después, cuando Sasuke se había alejado casi por completo de mi, llego un chofer a recogerme

- ¿Donde esta mi tío?

- el señor Orochimaru esta en el hospital…

- ¿¡Que!?, ¿Le paso algo?

- No a el, recibió una llamada de Sasuke-san, al parecer su hermano tuvo un ataque…

- ¿Q-que?… ¡llévame al hospital..!

- pero Señorita…

- ¡Es una orden Kabuto!

- suspira- como desee

Si, estaba obsesionada, ese día, me sentí la peor persona del mundo pero no lo admití, jamas lo admitiría.

Sin darme cuenta, termine siendo como esa mujer… termine siendo con mi madre.

Ese día cometí el peor error de mi vida, y fue entrometerme en su vida privada y revelarle el secreto de Itachi.

Llore, llore a mares, pero esas lagrimas fueron por diferentes motivos, los sentimientos de culpa que se alojaron en mi al darme cuenta de mi error, la tristeza que sentí al ver los ojos de Sasuke, la cara de pánico que puso Itachi por mi culpa, el coraje y frustración que me daba no querer darme por vencida.

Después de ese día, regreso la Menko fría, arrogante y caprichosa.

Meses mas tarde, Sasuke llego con Orochimaru a mi casa, su mirada ya no era la misma del chico que conocí en el parque ese día, ahora era fría, sin brillo, sin ningún sentimiento presente y eso me dolió.

- Y bien que es lo que quieres Sasuke-san –hablo mi padre indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento

- Acepto su propuesta… -desvía la mirada

- ¿Propuesta?

- Acepto casarme con Menko, con tal de que nos siga ayudando económicamente para el tratamiento de mi hermano mayor.

- Sasuke-san…-se acerca a el y lo mira a la cara- Mi hija es una caprichosa, tu bien sabes que…

- esa es la condición no es así? -interrumpió-

- Itachi ha hablado conmigo, podemos llegar a otro acuerdo, uno en el que estés más cómodo

- ¡Me rehusó! –dijo una tercera voz entrando al despacho

- Menko, te dije que esperaras afuera

- ¡Tu lo que quieres es que no escuche su trato y solo me haga falsas ilusiones!

- Hija mía ya te las estas haciendo, este chico no te ama…

- ¿Quieres que Itachi-san muera papa? –dijo con total prepotencia y arrogancia en su voz

- eso no es a lo que me refiero y ¡Bien lo sabes!

- ¿Entonces que?, ¿Piensas ayudarlos sin recibir nada a cambio?, gastas tu dinero en terceras personas, ¿En verdad estas satisfecho con no tener nada a tu favor?

- Menko!

- El apeido Uchiha es muy famoso ¿No crees papa?, teniendo en la familia a alguien de ese clan, ¿No crees que se volverá mas poderosa?

- ¡Menko cállate ya!

- esta bien…-comento por lo bajo el azabache que hasta ese punto se había mantenido al margen- me casare con ella…-sonríe frunciendo tristemente el seño- Esta bien –su voz comenzaba a cortarse- después de todo, no tengo ya nada que perder…

Esa reacción me había dolido, y mucho, por alguna razón, en vez de sentirme feliz me sentí triste, me quería morir de vergüenza, ¿Que demonios es lo que había hecho?

- Gracias por todo Ukagami-san –hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación

- Espera Sasuke! –corrí hacia la puerta intentando alcanzarlo pero la voz mi padre me había detenido lo mire a la cara, se veía triste

- Acaso yo te he educado de esa manera? –hablo en un tono frió

- comencé a reír sarcásticamente- ¿Pero que dices papa? –me gire completamente dándole la espalda- no hables como si tu estuvieras ahí para mi, solo por que llevo tu apeido me reclamas como tu hija –sonreí amargamente- pero aun siendo así, ni si quiera me tratas como una, soy una completa extraña para ti

Salí corriendo de la habitación tras Sasuke, mis ojos se habían cristalizado y comenzaban a arder, las lágrimas no tardarían en caer, salí de la casa y había comenzado a llover, Sasuke miraba hacia el cielo, tenía su celular entre sus manos que sonaba con insistencia. No lograba ver su rostro camine fuera de la casa mojándome con la lluvia.

-Sasuke, que bueno que te encuentro….

- toma –dijo extendiéndome su celular que aun estaba sonando con insistencia

- que es esto?

- es un celular, ¿No los conoces? –hablo sarcásticamente aun sin mirarme

- pero… ¿Porque me lo das a mi?, no piensas contestar

- no, no puedo contestar sus llamadas mas y ya no lo puedo tener cerca…

- eso significa que renunciaras a la persona que te llama, a la persona de Japón! –dije ilusionada-

- ¿Renunciar..? –hablo irónico mirándome molesto- no te hagas ilusiones Menko -dijo fríamente mientras que la lluvia mojaba su rostro y todo su cuerpo.

Juraría, que si no fuera porque estaba lloviendo, en ese momento, creí que Sasuke estaba llorando

- ¿Sa-sasuke?

- no renuncio a el…

- ¿El..?-dije sorprendida- t-te gusta un chico… -hasta ese punto había olvidado que la voz que había escuchado tiempo atrás era la de un hombre.

- si, pero ahora… ahora ya no me podrá gustar mas…no te hagas falsas ilusiones! –volvió a decirme apretando los labios con fuerza-

- Sa…Sasuke…

- jamas te voy a querer, solo te veía como una amiga, pero ahora ni siquiera como eso te puedo ver… no serás nada para mi nunca… a el... lo enterrare en lo mas profundo de mi corazón… para mi tu jamás serás nada… ¡Eres demasiado egoísta! –habo con tristeza dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose a lo lejos

Ese día me quede ahí bajo la lluvia, mientras veía por donde Sasuke se había ido, después de eso, mi relación con mi padre se volvió mas fría, mi única compañía era mi gato, y por capricho Sasuke.

Cuando se fue a Japón me fui con el, llevo 3 años sin ver a mi padre o comunicarme con el y hace 2 semanas decidí volver para meditar las cosas, la rubia me había hecho pensar mucho y en muchas cosas, todo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke era verdad, y me dolió a mi también.

Tenía razón, el motivo por el cual Sasuke no era el mismo era yo, con la muerte de Itachi se distancio del mundo aun más. Me siento la más patética existencia del mundo, me siento justamente como esa mujer

Y ahora regresamos al presente, entre a la oficina de mi padre y al parecer no me había visto, seguía con su vista puesta en los papeles en sus manos.

- Papa…

- Menko… -me miro sorprendido- ¿C-cuando volviste?

Era normal que este sorprendido, llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo o siquiera dirigirle la palabra, estoy nerviosa no se por donde empezar, pero es mejor ir directamente a el punto por el que estoy aquí.

- hace dos semanas… y-yo quiero decirte algo

- ¿Menko? –confundido-

- conocí a la persona que Sasuke ama

- ¿Que?...-sorprendido- Menko hija mía, hace años que no te veo y ahora que regresas no se de lo que me hablas

"_- Eres demasiado egoísta"_

- fruncí el seño molesta, desde que me había decidido a hablar con mi padre esa frase no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza- _"Ya no lo quiero ser…"_

- ¿Menko?

- me convertí en la clase de persona que mas detesto, me convertí en una molestia para la persona que me gusta, y aunque se que no me puede querer a mi y no me querrá... Y-yo me aferre a algo que no puede ni podrá ser… me aferre a una persona que no me puede ver mas que como una amiga, aunque ahora ni siquiera me mira. Ya no puedo seguir jugando a que las personas me obedezcan como cuando era niña, yo, quiero romper mi compromiso con Sasuke…-comienza a llorar- quiero reparar mis errores y se que la mejor manera que tengo para que eso suceda es dejarlo estar con la persona que verdaderamente le puede hacer feliz, papa perdóname, todo este tiempo te he estado lastimando, estaba molesta con todos, me sentía frustrada y triste pero… ya no quiero vivir así, no quiero convertirme en alguien como mi madre

- Menko…-sorprendido-

- Por favor rompe todo compromiso que tenga con el, y por favor, necesito de mi papa… no de un empresario que me cuide – las lagrimas desbordaron de mis ojos con mas insistencia mientras sonreía con sinceridad

Cuando menos lo espere, mi padre me abrazaba con cariño, nos quedamos así un buen rato, cuando me tranquilice me separe un poco de el, comenzaba a darme vergüenza.

- sonríe- es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta hija mía, a partir de ahora me convertiré en el padre que no te he podido dar, y por favor tu discúlpame a mi, jamás te puse limites, jamas te eduque de buena manera, lo siento –me beso la frente

- comencé a reír bajito, ver a mi padre así de cariñoso era raro, para los dos- No te preocupes papa, bien –dije un poco mas animada- mañana regresare a Japón, tengo que hablar directamente con Sasuke, disculparme y desearles lo mejor –sonreí sinceramente-

- Menko… -sonríe

- Papa.. ya estuve mucho tiempo de vacaciones…

- umm como?

- Quiero ir a estudiar a América….

- ¿¡Tan lejos!?

- Por favor… solo iré a hacer el examen de admisión, me quedare unos cuantos días para poder ver mi resultado y después regresare, ya que el ciclo escolar empieza hasta dentro de seis meses

- suspira- muy bien… pero prométeme que vendrás a verme, o me dirás tus días de asueto para yo poder ir y verte

- Papa… -comencé a reír- ahora pareces alguien sobre protector

- Quiero estar con mi hija todo lo que pueda –sonríe

- me sorprendí, y sonreí calidamente- Gracias papa, y no te preocupes si me es posible te llamare cada semana –me di la vuelta y me encamine a la salida, tenia que preparar todo, para el regreso a Japón, luego a Inglaterra y después a Estados unidos

- Menko… -me llamo de nuevo y me gire para verlo

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero hija –sonríe calidamente-

- abrí los ojos sorprendida y me sonroje- Y-yo también papa –sonríe-

Salí de la habitación seguida por el minino quien me había estado esperando fuera de ella.

"_-Eres demasiado egoísta"_

Me detuve en seco y sacudí mi cabeza constantemente, di un gran suspiro y camine con una mirada decidida aunque algo cristalina.

"_- Créeme ya no lo seré mas" _–pensé

Sonreí para mí y comencé a empacar.

Después de tomar lo necesario para estar uno días en Japón. Salí a tomar aire al balcón, el aire era fresco.

Kuro comenzó a ronronear en mis pies lo cargue y comencé a acariciarlo

- Después de todo, yo también algún día deseo ser feliz, y tener un amor tan fuerte como el de ustedes –sonreí mirando al cielo-

Continuara~

* * *

& aqui termina el genialozo capitulo de hoy, amenme! xD, Menko ya no se metera mas en el camino de  
Naru-chan y Sasu-chan *-*

Y ahora si viene lo bueno y se acerca el fin de la primera temporada-si mis amadas señoritas y señoritos(? XD esto va pa largo ewe-

& aqui una de las magnificas anecdotas de la vida de Menko:

Suelo llevarme bien con mis profesores, asi que un dia hablando con mi profesora de Literatura -que suponemos que es algo Otaku aunque no lo quiera admitir XD- a una amiga se le ocurrio decirle que yo escribia.

Entre en panico cuando la profesora me miro y me dijo que queria leer una de mis 'obras'. Me puse muy seria y no supe que responder, despues un amigo llego y ella le pregunto si el sabia algo de mis historias mi reaccion fue algo asi:

Amigo: Ah sus historias -me mira de reojo- bueno vera ella escribe sobre ch...

Yo: Callate! -Menko le salta ensima tirandolo al suelo mientras hace que se coma un libro-

Amigo metiche #1: oh vamos la profe sabe de eso tal vez te ayude a redactar mejor

Amigo metiche #2: si tus historias no son malas

Yo: -totalmente sonrojada- esque ese no es el problema...

Amigo: -escupe el libro- lo que escribe normalmente relaciona una relacion -(?)- intima de dos personajes masculinos! -grito riendo divertido mientras yo me ponia mas roja-

Yo: te matare lo juro!

Profesora: oh escribes Historias Yaoi?

Yo: -pokerface- u-usted sabe de eso

Profe: Sip, algun dia prestamelas para leerlas, seria interesante.

Y desde ese dia mi profesora de Literatura y mis amigos hacen que me sonroje sacando comentarios 'divertidos e intimidantes' que hacen que Menko se sienta incomoda XD!

Por cierto les agradeceria mucho si se pasan a darle una leidita a mi la historia que publique hace poco, Shounen Oujo aunque solo es el prologo, me gustaria saber su opinion sobre si la historia es llamativa o no. Necesito ver si la continuo o lo dejo por la paz u.u

Sin mas me despido y nos leemos en el proximo cap.

Dejen reviews!, hacen que sea feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo!

Besos a todos!

Yaa nee~~!

Menko Out!~


	8. Cap 7: Despedida Un nuevo comienzo

Despues de casi un mes de andar desaparecida, regreso para actualizar este hermoso Fic -w-

-se hecha animos ella solita XD-

Recuerden las *~NS~* significan un cambio de tiempo o escena

A leer!~~

* * *

Capitulo 7

Despedida. Un nuevo comienzo.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el accidente de Naruto, y este aun 'dormía' estaba preocupado, ¿Que haría si el rubio no despertaba?, ¿Que pasaría si simplemente un día llegaba al hospital y le decían que había dormido para no despertar mas?, ¿Como reaccionaria?, ¿Que es lo que haría?, ¿Que pasaría con la familia de el rubio?, ¿Que pasaría… con el?

Ese día se levanto con desgane, seria un largo día, se levanto, baño, y bajo a desayunar.

Era fin de semana así que no tenia prisa, eran las 8:30 a.m. las visitas al hospital comenzarían en una hora y media mas tarde, así que tenia tiempo suficiente para intentar relajarse de su estrés físico y mental.

Tomo asiento en su sofá y comenzó a leer un libro, tenia que tranquilizarse para ir a ver al rubio, hoy seria un buen día, tenía un buen presentimiento.

*~~NS~~*

Caminaba de un lado al otro algo inquieta, estaba en la sala de espera y la enfermera insistía en que no podía pasar a verle hasta la hora acordada para las visitas. Menko comenzaba a desesperarse y en un intento de desahogar su frustración comenzó a golpear la maquina de soda que se encontraba en un pasillo cerca de donde estaba la recepción.

Naruko había salido de la habitación de su hermano para ver si Sasuke ya había llegado pero, para su sorpresa, encontró a Menko a medio pasillo asesinando una maquina expendedora de soda.

Camino hacia ella y sonrío al oir las incoherencias que decía por lo bajo la morena.

- Menko-san… -la llamo

- Estupido horario *mormurando cosas inentendibles entre dientes* estupida enfermera, no quiero que nadie vea que estoy aquí, quiero pasar in-fraganti –golpea la maquina con irritación-

- Menko-san –volvió a llamar-

- eh? –voltea a ver a la rubia a su lado y se sonroja- Naru-ko-shan…

- ríe divertida- que haces aquí?

- Amm yo, ¿Qué hago aquí?, jejje bueno veras es gracioso, esta no es mi casa ¿Verdad?, oh dios, creo que me perdí…-se rasca la nuca nerviosa-

- Menko-san… no necesitas ponerte tan nerviosa, solo dime que haces aquí –sonríe-

- Q-quiero ver a Naruto-san…

- abre los ojos sorprendida- ¿eh?

- Solo quisiera poder hablar con el… necesito decirle algo… es importante que hable c-con el –desvía la mirada-

- N-no sabes las condiciones en las que esta mi hermano, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Condiciones?

- Ven acompáñame –sonríe y se va caminando

Caminaron en silencio, un silencio algo preocupante para la morena, al llegar a la habitación Naruko entro primero y tras de ella Menko, quien al ver al rubio ahí en cama, con miles de maquinas señalando sus signos vitales no pudo evitar retroceder un paso y mirar al suelo apenada.

- Ya lleva así aproximadamente un mes. Los doctores no saben si volverá ha abrir los ojos.

- J-jamas pensé que estaría en coma…

- suspira- ¿Y que es de lo que querías hablar con el…?

- sonríe melancólicamente- Naruko-san, supongo que ya saben lo que esta detrás de mi compromiso con Sasuke, ¿Verdad?

- desvía la mirada- Sasuke nos platico todo…

- ¿Nos?

- a Naruto y a mi –sonríe-

- parpadea varias veces sorprendida, y comienza a reír por lo bajo-

- ¿Menko-san?

- sonríe- Te admiro Naruko… tienes mucha fuerza… -camina hacia la camilla frente a ella- Naruto-san, quiero… quiero disculparme –le sonríe-

Naruko abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se llevo las manos a la boca para callar un gemido de sorpresa, Menko estaba llorando.

*~~NS~~*

- Buenos días, Rin-san

- oh joven Uchiha buenos días –sonríe

Acababa de llegar al hospital y se encontró con la enfermera de Naruto, la saludo, y se encamino a la habitación del rubio. Lo que le sorprendió fue escuchar la vocecita de alguien que el conocía muy bien

- _"Desaparece casi un mes y después la encuentro aquí… ¿Qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?"_ –pensó Sasuke

Estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta pero las palabras de Menko evitaron que lo hiciera y que siguiera escuchando.

*~~NS~~*

- ¿P-porque te disculpas? – hablo nerviosa la rabia-

- porque estoy segura que tu hermano sufrió mucho por mi culpa… -se limpia las lagrimas- si ya saben la verdad, supongo que han de pensar que soy una egoísta, ¿No es así?

- Y-yo no pienso….

- no necesitas ser tan amable Naruko –interrumpió- se muy bien que has de tener al menos un sentimiento negativo hacía mi por lo que le he hecho a Sasuke. Eh venido aquí porque necesitaba entregarle esto a tu hermano –saca de entre sus ropas el antiguo celular de Sasuke- Cuando Sasuke acepto la propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho para seguir ayudando a su hermano, me lo entrego, en un fallido intento de sellar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto.

_- "Después de dos meses, Sasuke se negó a recibir mis llamadas, no se quería comunicar conmigo"- _llegaron a la cabeza de la rubia las palabras de su hermano.

- Estoy arrepentida de todo lo que he hecho, yo sabia muy bien que al aferrarme a Sasuke le haría daño pero…

- ¿Menko-san?

- suspira- Jamas conocí a mi madre, y el día que lo hice me di cuenta que me odiaba –declaro-

- sorprendida-

- me encerré en mi burbuja, y me aleje de las personas, me volví alguien egoísta, fría, terca y ególatra, pero cuando conocí a Sasuke todo eso de mi cambio, pensé que Sasuke seria el único que podía sacarme de la oscuridad en la que había caído desde que me culpaba de la infelicidad de mi padre, y me entere que mi madre me odiaba, al principio éramos grandes amigos pero cuando me entere de que Sasuke amaba a alguien mas, me aterre, sentí que me iban a quitar a la única persona que me había sacado de ese abismo así que hice de todo para que se quedara a mi lado, hiriéndolo a el y a su persona amada, Naruto. No digo esto para justificarme, se todo el daño que he causado y estoy arrepentida. Ahora vengo aquí a devolverte este celular que guarda muchos mensajes sin enviar hacia Naruto, muchas llamadas perdidas de el, y muchas fotografías donde ambos se ven muy felices –sonríe melancólicamente apretando el celular entre sus manos-

- ¿Menko-san?

- Naruko, toma –le extiende el celular para que lo agarre- Llevo casi una semana aquí y no había podido venir a ver a tu hermano por mi cobardía, pero después de las fotos de ese celular, me arme de valor en devolverlo, mañana será mi ultimo día en Japón y tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo

- ¿P-porque?

- me voy a estudiar a América

- ¡¿Q-que!?

- Hace unas semanas, me fui de la casa de Sasuke, y me escabullí a Inglaterra, ya he arreglado las cosas con mi padre –sonríe- viviré medio año con el y después me iré a estudiar la preparatoria en los Estados Unidos

- ¿Y Sasuke?, ¿No le piensas decir nada a el?

- ríe por lo bajo- no es necesario… -camina hacia la ventana y levanta la vista hacia el cielo

- ¿Como que no es necesario?, ¿Por qué no lo es?

- Sasuke, porque no entras de una buena vez, hasta acá me llega el olor de tu colonia –dijo entre risas viendo a la puerta-

Naruko giro su rostro hacia la puerta. A los pocos segundos se abrió, dejando ver a un Sasuke algo sonrojado y con ojos vidriosos.

- ¡Sasuke! –dijo la rubia señalándolo

- Hola amor – hablo en broma la morena

- Menko…- dijo en un tono muy tranquilo- tu…

- ríe divertida y camina hacia el- tranquilo, en verdad lo siento, por todo, mil disculpas –hace una reverencia-

- Menko…

- Supongo que escuchaste todo, ¿Verdad?

- desapareces por un mes, de repente vuelves y me topo con esto, ¿Que es lo que piensas?

- mooo –hace pucheros- deberías estar mas feliz, ya que ahora eres libre –sonríe-

- Menko, que es lo que vienes a hacer aquí y …-procesa lo dicho por la morena- ¿Qué?

- Fui y arregle las cosas con mi padre –repitió en un tono cansino-

- E-espera no me estas diciendo que…

- Me voy a estudiar a América –sonríe-

- abre los ojos de sobremanera sorprendido-

- A partir de este día, toda relación que tengas conmigo esta rota –sonríe aun mas-

- Eso significa que el matrimonio arreglado… -hablo la rubia señalando a Menko y después a Sasuke

- Sip, esta roto

Sasuke y Naruko abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, la rubia comenzó a gritar de emoción y abrazo a la morena, mientras el de ojos onix estaba que no podía procesar lo que le acababan de decir.

- Sasuke, ¿No estas feliz? –pregunto la rubia al ver la cara de azabache

- no es eso, es que, no logro asimilarlo

- no lo asimiles –hablo la morena- simplemente siéntelo –sonríe- estas feliz, ¿No es verdad?, no asimiles los hechos, simplemente ama y siéntete amado eso es todo –sonríe-

- Menko –sorprendido-

- bueno es hora de irme, necesito ir a hacer un examen. Por cierto, mis cosas personales que estaban en tu casa ya no lo están, después de que saliste le pedí a Kabuto que las sacara para llevármelas y como no me lo puedo quedar, Kuro se quedara en tu casa –sonríe-

- ¿Kuro?, espera, ¿Porque me lo debo quedar yo?

- porque no puedo tenerlo mas conmigo, iré a presentar mi examen de admisión a Los Ángeles –sonríe- y en el hotel donde me quedare no dejan tener mascotas, a pesar de que regresare a Inglaterra y estaré ahí por 6 meses se me complicara mucho venir y dejarte a Kuro aquí, así que desde ahora estará en tu casa

- suspira- ya que

- bueno –le toma las manos a Naruko- No importa lo que pienses Naruko, si necesitan algun apoyo económico no duden en llamarme, quisiera poder hablar con Naruto-san cuando despierte, así que si yo puedo ayudar en algo lo haré –sonríe- y tu Sasuke –camina hacia el- En verdad perdón por todo – lo abraza- espero que seas muy feliz –se separa de el- Naruto-san –camina hacia el rubio y le besa una mejilla- te encargo a Sasuke, bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que donar algo de sangre y debo tomar un avión

- Menko… -la llamo el azabache

- si? –se gira para verlo

- la abraza- buen viaje –se separa de ella y sonríe- Te deseo lo mejor

Menko agacho la cara, y abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no pudo, dio un gran suspiro y miro a los ojos a Sasuke.

- De mi parte siempre tendrás apoyo, si algun día necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en llamarme –sus ojos estaban cristalizados lloraría en cualquier momento- cuando se casen tu y Naruto deseo ser su madrina! –dijo evitando la melancolía

- Menko! –se sonroja

- ríe divertida- esta vez, si es el adiós- se encamina a la puerta, mira de reojo al rubio en la camilla, sonríe y sale de la habitación.

*~~NS~~*

Desde la despedida de Menko habían pasado ya dos meses, era hora de decirle adiós al verano y darle la bienvenida al otoño junto con Octubre.

Y desde el accidente del rubio habían pasado 3 meses y unas cuantas semanas. Cada día le era más frustrante ir y ver a ese rubio alegre y energético tirado en esa cama, "durmiendo" profundamente.

La noticia de que el rubio estaba en coma no paso desapercibida para su clase, quienes se enteraron a las pocas semanas, ya que la rubia faltaba de vez en cuando para pasar todo el día con su hermano. Y sus compañeros le ayudaban con las materias y apuntes de los días que había faltado.

Un nuevo fin de semana llego, ese sábado era algo frió y gris, en cualquier momento el cielo se pondría a llorar.

Ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, a las 5 de la mañana para ser exactos, ya estaba despierto y bañado, dispuesto a bajar y tomarse algo como un café para agarrar calor.

El tiempo paso muy rápido para Sasuke, y cuando menos lo espero ya eran las 10 de la mañana, las horas se le habían pasado volando.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación, se cambio de ropa –ya que hasta este momento aun había estado en pijama- y tomando un suéter ligero en negro de su armario se dispuso a salir directo al hospital como todos los días.

Para su sorpresa el timbre sonó, bajo rápidamente tomo las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta, soltó un leve grito de sorpresa al ver a la rubia completamente pálida, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el cabello alborotado, ropa muy floja y mal convidada, además de un aura depresiva alrededor de ella.

Le abrió el barandal y juntos entraron a la casa. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio reino la casa, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que la rubia se dispuso a hablar.

- Nos vamos de Japón… -dijo con un hilito de voz

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y la taza de te que tenia en sus manos cayo al suelo rompiéndose y vertiendo su contenido en el, estaba en un leve estado de shock y no procesaba lo dicho por la rubia.

Naruko levanto la mirada con desanimo, y después oculto sus rostro entre sus manos para volver a hablar.

- Mi abuela se entero de lo de Naruto, se puso furiosa, y comenzó a gritarle al abuelo por el teléfono, su histeria no se podía comparar con nada. Hizo movimientos legales y logro quitarle la custodia de Naruto a Jiraya. Y de paso me obliga a volver, no se que demonios hacer, Jiraya intenta hacerla entrar en razón pero ella… ella no esta en condiciones de cuidar a dos adolescentes de 16 años…-dijo sollozando un poco

- ¿'No esta en condiciones'? - hablo por fin Sasuke

- suspira desanimadamente y levanta el rostro para encarar al ojionix- La razón de que yo este aquí no es mero capricho, esta bien que mi abuela tiene una posición económica buena pero... hace 1 año quedo desahuciada, no le daban mas de 3 años de vida, aun así ella siguió adelante con la frente en alto y sobreponiéndome a mi ante su propia salud….

- ¿Que es lo que le pasa?

- Tiene cáncer de mama, estaba muy avanzado así que las quimioterapias serian muy fuertes y la dejarían sumamente débil, el doctor se lo advirtió y le dijo que tendrían que extirparle un seno, pero ella… -suspira- ella se negó a aceptar las quimios, solo se dejo operar y lo demás no, ella me dijo…

"No quiero que tu, la hija de mi hija, me vea en un estado deplorable y humillante", decidí volver a Japón con la esperanza de que recibiera las terapias y así lo hizo, pero se entero de lo de Naruto y estoy segura que si volvemos dejara de tomarlas y tal vez ella… ella podría…-se muerde el labio-

- ¿Por qué quieren que vuelvan?

- Jiraya no gana demasiado, la abuela cree que si nos lleva con ella Naru despertara…

- ¿Quiero ponerlo en un hospital con mejor tratamiento medico que el de aquí?

- si… pero aun así, estoy segura que mi hermano en cualquier momento despertara, pero ella, ella… - baja la mirada y lagrimas desbordan-

- el dobe cumple años en unos días no es así?

- le mira a la cara sorprendida-

- debería comprarle un gran tazón de ramen, ah y además en una tienda cercana vi un 'naruto' de peluche gigante…

Naruko abrió los ojos de sobremanera sorprendida y separo sus labios intentando decir algo pero de su boca no salio ningún sonido.

En el rostro de Sasuke se dibujo una vaga sonrisa, se recargo completamente en el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado y hecho la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el respaldo de este.

- Tal vez deberían ser dos tazones – dijo vagamente- uno de cumpleaños y otro de despedida…

Sonrío de nuevo mientras por sus mejillas comienzan a deslizarse sus primeras lágrimas.

*~~NS~~*

- ¡Sasuke! –grito suplicante

- …-bufo molesto, ignorando por completo el grito de la persona al frente del salón

- ¡Sasuke!

- Tío Obito –dijo calmado mientras abría los ojos para mirarlo a la cara- ¡cállate! –Exploto- ya es la segunda vez que dejas sordo a todo el salón

- pero es que no me haces caso! –hace pucheros- te pregunte algo

- y yo ya te había dicho que no!

- pero, pero…! –hace berrinche-

- nee Sasuke-kun…-hablo la pelirosa acercándose un poco a el asiento de a lado que ocupaba el moreno- ¿No crees que Obito-sensei se parece un poco a el?

- sonríe vagamente- tal vez…

- ¡Sasuke, vamos di que si!

- suspira- no pienso tocar nada raro y fuera de lo común

- ¡Yeii! –pose de victoria estilo Maito Gay- ¡Lo logre! –vuelve a la normalidad- bien chicos con esto la banda esta formada y…¡Las actividades del Festival de Invierno están completas!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a gritar felices junto con el animado sensei que saltaba de un lado a otro.

Sasuke miro por la ventana en nevado paisaje de los patios de la escuela.

3 meses habían pasado desde que Naruko había ido ese día a decirle la noticia de que se irían de nuevo a América.

Le dolió, si, pero ese asunto no estaba en sus manos, además estaba conciente de que en Estados Unidos la tecnología era casi igual de avanzada que la suya; Jiraya los amaba y eso era súper obvio, pero, no tenia tanto dinero como para pagar un alto hospital donde el rubio pudiera mejorar rápidamente

y por los comentarios de la rubia hacia su abuela estaba claro que hablando económicamente a ambos no les faltaría nada.

- Sasuke necesito que te quedes a la salida, para que conozcas a los otros miembros de la banda y se pongan de acuerdo para los ensayos y eso

- si tío, como sea

- en la escuela soy Obito-sensei –hace pucheros

- si ahora cállate y déjame en paz! –grito frustrado

- waa me atacan –llora dramáticamente- le diré a Kakashi sobre esto!

- no me interesa tu novio, ahora continua tu clase si? –dijo distraído viendo como la nieve caía tenuemente al aire libre-

- se sonroja hasta las orejas, se voltea y aclara la garganta- b-bien, c-continuemos con la clase….

La despedida fue muy dura para el, y mas aun porque fue justamente en el cumpleaños del rubio, no lloro, le mostró una sonrisa sincera a Naruko, se comporto de manera tranquila y no soltó la mano de Naruto si no hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto.

Subió junto con ellos al jet privado que les había preparado su abuela, y estuvo mirando el pacifico rostro de su rubio hasta que le avisaron que tenia que bajar de el avión. Se despidió dándole palabras de aliento a la oji-violeta y después le dio un leve beso en los labios a el rubio en la camilla.

Sintió como su corazón era estrujado cuando vio al jet despegar y perderse a lo lejos.

Llego a su casa, y para cuando se dio cuenta lágrimas amargas caían de sus ojos sin parar.

Ese día se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba, las siguientes semanas fueron muy difíciles para el. Le costo reponerse pero con ayuda de Hinata y su tío, lo logro.

Y así es como llegamos a este punto, 6 meses después del accidente de su rubio amor, y con el semestre apunto de acabar, el festival escolar de invierno estaba a un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y donde días atrás su dobe tío le había pedido participar en las actividades del festival, y después de casi una semana de rogarle que así lo hiciera, acepto.

Al terminar las clases, hizo lo que su tío Obito le había pedido y fue a el salón de música, estaba solo así que supuso que el había sido el primero en llegar.

Miro el piano e inconciente mente se acerco a tocarlo.

Tinkel, Tinkel Little Star, resonó en todo el salón y después notas mas finas, precisas y hermosas lo inundaron.

Sonrío para si, desde la muerte de Itachi había dejado la música y ahora que lo hacia le resultaba algo satisfactorio. La cancion con la que comenzó a tocar el piano por primera vez llego a su cabeza, y lento comenzó a presionar las teclas del gran instrumento.

Pladge de The Gazette, esa cancion que había escuchado únicamente una vez, y de algun modo lo conmovió. Resonó como bella melodía inundando el solo plantel escolar. Tomo aire dispuesto a comenzar a cantar mientras tocaba pero..

-Kitz…

- Kitsuzuketa ha todashi ka  
Kizuke na kara wa dakoto  
Eien machi wo kazuki mi wo ho motoma  
Mitsume haratta hazusa

Alguien se le adelanto…

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso de pie estrepitosamente, presionando las teclas del piano con fuerza ocasionando que sonaran descordinadamente.

La persona recargada en el umbral de la puerta cruzada de brazos le miro sonriendo, y con deje relajado.

El moreno palideció, y señalo acusadoramente a la persona que se encaminaba a paso lento hacia el, quiso auricular palabra pero la otra persona presente ya había tomado asiento junto a el y había comenzado a tocar de nuevo la cancion.

- Jisanau soga hibi wo umete ita  
Uta gari kawasuru yo ni  
Ushi na hibi wo kokoro ga shiru  
Tachi tsuku suido made yuru  
Kimi wa eien suito madori  
Koe wo made naiteitera  
kotoba wo sagasu to domo de kizu ni  
ochiru namida wo kirotta

Sasuke seguía anonadado, el chico a su lado dejo de tocar y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por la cara de sorpresa de el moreno.

Cuando el oji-onix por fin pudo hablar lo primero que hizo fue gritar asustado como si hubiese visto a un fantasma ocasionando que la otra persona comenzara a reírse aun mas, casi al punto de comenzar a llorar y tirarse al piso por culpa de la risa, después una voz familiar proveniente de la puerta lo saco de su estupefacción

- A que canta bien!-dijo feliz

- T-t-t-t-t-t-tt- TIO! –le grito asustado al ver la cara feliz de el mayor

- ¿Que? -dijo inocente fingiendo demencia.

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

- Obito-sensei, al fin lo encuentro, hable con Tsunade nos permitirá participar en el festival –dijo una cuarta voz riendo- Oh lo encontraste, te dije que no lo buscaras, lo verías hasta que los ensayos comenzaran!

- Pero… me fue imposible no buscarlo, necesitaba verlo –sonríe-

- Pero se supone que era una sorpresa Idiota!

A Sasuke se le subieron los colores a la cara comenzó a ver borroso y sentirse mareado.

- Tienen que estar bromeando….

Dijo como ultimo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, esperaba que el duro piso amortiguara su caída pero no fue así, un tenue calor le recorría el cuerpo, sentía unos brazos rodarlo y agarrarlo con fuerza, alguien lo abrazaba.

* * *

¿Que les parecio el capi, les gusto? OwO

No se si quedo muuuuuuuy obvio quien llego de ultimo momento y causo el gran shock en mi hermoso azabache XD

No me odien por alejar a Naruto D: era necesario, ademas este es el final de la primera temporada, digamos que toda esta temporada fue como una introduccion de el pasado de nuestros personajes, o al menos, parte de el.

Ahora si, apartir de aqui, veran a Naruko con su radar de Fujoshi ensendido las 24 horas de el dia, acosando a su hermano y a su lindo Ukesito... emm quiero decir Sasukito(?) XD

Tardare un poco en actualizar el proximo capi, porque la verdad se me complico 'el como despertar al rubio idiota' X'D y me gusta actualizar cuando tengo uno o dos capis ya hechos asi que... sufran y esperen la ultima actualizacion dentro de un año :3

Jajajaja okey no, pero si les pido que me esperen un poco cofcof &que me dejen mas Reviews(?)XD cofcof y me tengan pasiencia porque con esto de que pronto voy a terminar la preparatora, ando como loca viendo Universidades y presupuestos y uff esto es algo pesado y frustrante -n-

Si aun no les queda claro el tiempo que ha pasado en el fic -porque se que no soy muy buena explicando de tiempos XD- aca les dejo una mini explicacion y un mini spoiler de lo que se viene en capis siguientes:

El fic comienza con el inicio de clases, ese mismo dia Naru tiene un accidente y queda en coma, despues se revela el pasado de Sasuke y Menko y en ese lapso pasaron ya 3 meses, y hasta este capitulo ya pasaron 6 meses osea que el Festival escolar marca el fin de el semestre y el inicio de la segunda temporada de el fic.

Osea, termina el festival, todos se van unas semanas de Vacaciones y a mediados de Febrero vuelven a la escuela.

Si se prguntan, no soy buena escribiendo todo de un tono rosa y meloso ._. asi que si, _alguien_ viene a joderle la vida a Sasukito y el tendra que lidear con su celos y su posesividad :B. Naruto es muy dobe para darse cuenta de que ese _alguien_ se lo quiere ligar XD asi que mientras nadie toque a su uke y su hermana no saque sus mangas 801 y no los acose sus nervios estaran bien xD

Para terminar, mi cerebro ha andado como loquito para procesar lo que sigue y poderlo escribir -tengo las ideas pero no se como proyectarme(?) para que queden como quiero-

Ayer mi hermano me dijo:

_- "Cuando escribes, pareces una desquisiada, pierdes el entorno de todo y de todos y solo escribes, borras y vuelves a escribir, en verdad no se si eso es bueno o malo_ ._."

XD no se yo creo que es malo cuando no me puedo expresar bien termino con bloqueo mental y ya de plano no se como continuar...

Ya me avente mucho choro, esque me emocione porque es el capi final de la primera temporada, el fic ha sido recivido de buena manera por ustedes y aparte ando de buen humor

Garacias por los Reviews del capi anterior, amen a mi profe de literatura(?) XD y lamento si las puse melancolicas u.u, ese era el punto xD

Nos leemos en el proximo cap!

Dejen Reviews!

Matta nee~~!

Menko Out!

PD. Por cada Review que dejen, aumenta la probabilidad de que haya Lemon en este fic :O -que idea tan tentadora ¬w¬- XD

Pd de la PD: Eso se los explico en otro cap XD yaa nee!~


	9. Cap 8: Despertar

& despues de casi 3 meses sin actualizar eh aqui un nuevo capitulo de mi hermana fujoshi

La verdad me habia quedado sin inspiracion para continuar, asi que eh decidido modificado varias cosas.

Me disculpo por el retraso y espero que les guste este capi! :B

A leer~~

* * *

Capitulo 8.

Despertar, ¿Quien eres tú?

Todo era oscuridad, se sentía la única persona viva en aquel basto y negro lugar, estaba seguro que flotaba en la nada.

Se sentía tranquilo y en paz cada vez que ese tibio y reconfortable calor le invadía. Pero su paz se vio intranquila cuando dejo de sentir ese calor, aquel calor que inconcientemente se decía conocer.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que se encontraba solo en ese lugar?. _Solo_… o eso creía.

**- Hey mocoso… es hora de que despabiles **–le llamaron con voz burlona

- "¿Quien eres tu?"

-ríe divertido- **Eso es algo que tu deberías saber, o ¿Me equivoco?, después de todo tu me creaste **

- "Yo no se quien eres-tebbayo!"

**- Tan uzuratonkachi…**

- "uzura…tonkachi?"

**- ah, es que acaso ese apodo te suena de algo?**

- "Sasuke…" –susurro

- una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios dejando ver sus afilados dientes - **Es hora de que despiertes… Naruto **

- "Sasuke!"

El sonido de un aplauso ocasiono que abriera sus ojos, la oscuridad se había convertido en un enorme valle, y el se encontraba parado sobre el agua, comenzó a correr en pánico intentando llegar a tierra cuando vio que no se hundía, después de el pánico llegaron una tras otra las preguntas y poco después, las respuestas.

Lagrimas amargas empezaron a resbalar por sus ojos, el había sido golpeado ferozmente por un auto, después de un inmenso dolor, gritos y el olor a sangre, no recordaba nada mas.

- Acaso … acaso yo.. ¿Estoy muerto?

**- algo parecido, pero afortunadamente no **

Giro su rostro bañado en lágrimas en dirección de donde provenía esa voz, era un zorro de nueve colas de un rojizo otoñal. Abrió los ojos aun con lagrimas en ellos sorprendido y después retrocedió de forma graciosa asustado por la presencia de animalito frente a el.

- Q-q-que hace un zorro aquí?!

- suspira**- dímelo tu, tu fuiste quien me creo **-sonríe

- ¿Yo te cree?

**- no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que esta pasando, ¿O si?**

- un auto me atropello, me rompió varios huesos supongo, así que yo estoy.. ¿En el cielo? –se pregunto a si mismo-

**- en verdad ese chico si tenia razones por las cuales decirte 'dobe' o 'uzuratonkachi'**

- ¿De que demonios hablas?, como sabes quien es Sasuke…

**- Déjame explicarte las cosas…. **-dijo sonriendo divertido mostrando sus afilados dientes.

*~NS~*

Bien eso había resultado justamente como ellos no querían. Obito quería simplemente darle una sorpresa a su sobrino para que se alegrara, y los gemelos, bueno ellos tenían un fabuloso plan para ponerle los nervios de punta a Sasuke. Pero al parecer al rubio hiperactivo se le habían crispado los nervios primero y había hecho lo que se le había pegado la gana.

Y ahora por culpa de el, estaban ahí, frente a un inconciente azabache.

- ¡Te dije que no deberías verlo!, ahora te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, le provocaste un gran shock, ¡Idiota!

- ¡Fue inevitable!, te dije que yo quería y necesitaba verlo, ¡Hermana deja de culparme!

- Bien, bien tranquilícense los dos, ¿Si, pequeños uzumaki?, lo principal es que explicación le daremos a mi lindo sobrinito

- simplemente la verdad Obito-sensei…-hablo serio el rubio abrazando con mas fuerza a el azabache

*~NS~*

- ¿Explicarme… las cosas?, ¿Que cosas?

**- Se podría decir que soy algo así como tu conciencia, por alguna razón, me he visto obligado a aparecer en esta forma, soy la razón que hay en ti, y eh venido a ayudarte a despertar**

- Entonces tu eres… y vienes a…-se mostró pensativo intentando analizar lo que el zorro le había dicho, bufo molesto después de unos minutos mientras hacia pucheros- nop, no lo se, me he perdido completamente a la mitad –dijo riendo divertido mientras se rascaba la nuca

**- ¡de verdad eres un rubio idiota!** –grito enojado

- waaa lo siento

**- déjame explicarte, hace casi ya 6 meses que ese auto te atropello **

- ¡S-seis meses!

**- si, has estado en coma durante casi 6 meses, aproximadamente**

- pe-pero, yo no lo sentí así, pe-pensé que habían sido unos cuantos días, además, además pensé que solo era un sueño por culpa de la anestesia, pude… pude escuchar todo lo que me dijo Sasuke… todo lo que me dijo Menko-san… yo-yo… -comenzaba a hiperventilar

**- Cálmate rubio de pacotilla, estarás bien, aunque… los doctores comienzan a preocuparse, debes despertar, es ahora o nunca**

- p-porque? –dijo intentando regularizar su respiración

**- Los doctores piensan que tal vez no puedas volver a despertar, aunque tus familiares y amigos no lo han visto de esa forma, ellos tienen fe en que tarde o temprano abrirás los ojos**

- y-y porque no lo he hecho, ¿Porque no he despertado?

**- es porque no quieres hacerlo, desde hace años que estas herido emocionalmente; desde la partida de Sasuke de tu lado, perdiste la esperanza de seguir viviendo, aun así te mantenías y te querías mantener fuerte ante los demás, ese accidente fue nada mas y nada menos que un detonante que te ayudo a encerrarte en tu burbuja, tratando de no ser herido nunca mas, pero lo de recién ha logrado sanar tus heridas internas, inconcientemente has escuchado todas esas conversaciones y estas mejor, ahora solo estas dormido por mero capricho, aun así, dejando todo eso de lado, hay algo que debes saber, tu ya no estas en Japón…**

- ¿¡Q-que!?

**- tu abuela Mito, te ha traído a Estados Unidos, estas en Los Ángeles ya llevas aquí casi 2 semanas…**

- espera…-interrumpió- desde hace tiempo deje de sentirme tranquilo, había algo que me mantenía tranquilo todo el tiempo, era, era un tibio y reconfortable calorcito que me traía calma y paz, eso quiere decir que lo deje de sentir desde que me fui de Konoha

- el zorro sonrío triunfante- **sabia que no serias tan idiota, debes despertar, e ir con tu noviesito**– el zorro sonrío divertido al ver el sonrojo de el rubio ante su comentario-

-entonces tu eres mi conciencia pero de alguna forma bizarra te di cuerpo de zorro para que yo pudiera despertar…

**- así es** –sonríe prepotente- **Solo tu sabrás porque me hiciste un zorro…**

- ¡Esto es patético! –interrumpió- de todas las cosas, se me ocurre traer a una criatura mitológica que no me ayudara en nada, y además de todo eso, ¡Es sumamente arrogante!

**- hey, ¿Sabes que puedo escucharte no es así?** –dijo con una enorme venita palpitante en su cien, delatando lo molesto que estaba.

*~NS~*

- ¿La verdad? –dijo con algo de molestia la oji-violeta- me estas diciendo que le piensas decir todo ese cuento fantasioso de que un Kyuubi te ayudo a despertar!

- ¡El me dijo que si no me despertaba Sasuke estaría muy triste!

- Eso era mas que obvio… ¡En verdad estar de bello durmiente durante casi medio año te seco el cerebro!

- ¡Pero esa es la verdad!, si no como explicas que sepa sobre la conversación de Menko-san y Sasuke

- eso es porque el doctor dijo que aunque estabas dormido, tu inconsciente estaba despierto, dijo que te enceraste en tu burbuja por alguna razón, así que como tu cerebro no sufrió daños simplemente estabas dormido

- ¡Vez, eso mismo me dijo el zorro!

- ¡Que ese zorro no existe!

Hasta ese punto Obito había puesto a Sasuke en el sillón que se encontraba en la misma aula. De vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro cansado, las peleas de esos dos lo desesperaban un poco

*~NS~*

- Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Tu dices que debo desear algo con todas mis fuerzas, algo que este en el mundo real, algo que verdaderamente anhele mi corazón, para poder despertar?

**- no lo dije de esa manera** –dijo mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su sien- **lo que yo dije, era que pensaras en algo que quisieras, lo desearas mucho y "bumm" mágicamente despiertas**

- ¿Que acaso no es lo mismo?

- suspira**- tómalo** **como quieras, así que… **–sonríe satisfactoriamente al ver el pensativo rostro del rubio- **¿Que es lo que deseas?**

Muchas cosas divagaron por la mente de Naruto, primero vio a su abuelo y recordó aquella vez en la que le subió el ánimo dándole la mitad de la paleta de vainilla que tenia entre sus manos, mientras le sonreía paternalmente. Si no mal recordaba eso había pasado unos pocos años después de que sus padres hubieran muerto y que lo hubieran separado de su hermana.

Después su mente se lleno de recuerdos de Iruka, Kakashi y Obito, quienes habían sido grandes maestros en su vida no solo dentro de la academia sino fuera de ella, Iruka era algo así como su hermano y aunque muchas de las veces lo trataba estrictamente en la escuela, las otras veces fuera de ella lo había tratado con cariño y siempre le sonreía de esa dulce forma, Kakashi era algo raro, extrovertido y en definitiva era un pervertido, pero si no fuera por el nunca hubiera salido de la depresión que tuvo de pequeño cuando su abuelo tuvo que irse a un viaje de negocios de 6 años, unos años después de que había quedado a su custodia, los 3 primeros años que estuvo sin su abuelo los vivió apartado de la sociedad y de el mundo, aislado en su burbuja, en esos momentos era cuando mas necesitaba de alguien, y quien no, había perdido prematuramente a sus padres, lo habían alejado de su única familia de sangre –su hermana- y su auto proclamado abuelo, para siempre mantenerlo en buenas condiciones, trabajaba como loco y por eso salía con mucha frecuencia de el país.

Como caído de el cielo, Hatake Kakashi había llegado a tratarle como si fuese su propio hijo, a pesar de que era aun muy joven, siempre lo cuido y trato como tal, durante los otros 3 años que estuvo sin su abuelo vivió con el peliplata y a decir verdad se lo había pasado de lo mejor, Kakashi siempre había sido alguien de admirar en casi todo, le recordaba tanto a aquel niñito de cabello negro que había conocido en un festival al que su abuelo lo había llevado, en uno de sus descansos cuando había vuelto momentáneamente a la ciudad.

A Obito lo conoció mucho tiempo después, era alguien realmente parecido a el o eso le había parecido la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando Sasuke se había ido, había optado por romper toda relación con los Uchiha, pero aun así el era insistente, y se atrevía a saludarlo de vez en vez y a hablarle con familiaridad, hubo una vez en la que discutieron y se atrevió a decir que Sasuke nunca fue nada para el, Obito se limito a darle un leve golpe en la cabeza diciendo: "-Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria, no olvides eso" mientras sonreía calidamente, le había abierto los ojos y aun cuando Sasuke había regresado y lo trataba fríamente, Uchiha Obito siempre lo apoyaba y animaba a intentar darlo todo por el azabache.

Los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que había pasado con todos sus amigos también llenaron su mente y finalmente los recuerdos de sus sensei's y compañeros cesaron, ahora su mente se inundo calidamente de la sonrisa de su hermana, a pesar de que no recordaba muchos momentos felices con ella, puesto que fueron separados desde muy pequeños, los video Chat, las llamadas, las cartas y todo lo demás lo consideraba verdaderamente importante. Lo que mas recordaba de ella era que el día de su cumpleaños numero 10 habían iniciado un video Chat para felicitarse, grande fue su sorpresa cuando después de decirse un "Feliz cumpleaños!", ella comenzara a llorar.

_- Na-Naruko-nee?_

_- quiero abrazarte _–dijo entre sollozos-

El rubio se había limitado a sonreír tiernamente mientras sentía sus ojos acuosos, pero era normal, después de todos esos años sus cumpleaños los celebraban por separado, eran gemelos, era mas que obvio que mantenían un lazo especial. La rubia era muy importante para el, la amaba fraternalmente, y estar lejos los hería a ambos. Así que, se sintió el mas feliz de el mundo cuando la vio caminar entre los pasillos de su preparatoria, tanta fue su sorpresa y la felicidad no cabía en el que no supo decir: "-Hermana te extrañe demasiado", de la emoción solo salio un "No te recuerdo" aunque para sus adentros se sentía el mas feliz de el planeta, de nuevo tenia cerca de su hermana.

Finalmente su mente solo pudo recordar a una persona en especifico, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, pero al mismo tiempo tan suave y tibia, ojos de un negro profundo, cabello negro azulado y su siempre sonrisa arrogante. Sasuke, cuantas cosas no vivió con el, decir que muchas era poco, el día a día con el lo hacia sentir lleno, que no le faltaba nada. Cuando comprendió que estaba enamorado de el se sintió feliz, pero cuando lo había perdido se había sentido un inútil, un perdedor, la peor persona de el mundo. Aun así, aun veía una luz al final de ese túnel oscuro, aun sentía que los lazos con el no habían desaparecido…

**- y bien has decidido porque tienes que volver?**

Pregunto el zorro, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Naruto comenzó a brillar, una luz blanca inundo el lugar y al abrir sus ojos, su mirada se veía llena de decisión, valor y fuerza.

- Si…-dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad- lo he decidido

**- ¿Oh, es así?, y… ¿Por qué piensas volver?**

- Porque… aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas, tengo que convivir mas con mi hermana que recién había llegado de el extranjero, tengo que salir mas con mis amigos y divertirme con ellos, aun tengo mucho que aprender de mis maestros, tengo que cuidar que ero senin no se sobrepase y no sea un pervertido todo el tiempo, y lo que mas me importa en este momento… Tengo que decirle a Sasuke que lo amo –dijo sonriendo alegremente

El zorro brillo también y con una leve risita apagada todo se ilumino. Era hora de despertar.

*~NS~*

Sasuke comenzó a removerse entre sueños, los gritos que inundaron el lugar comenzaban a sacarlo de quicio, el dormía tan tranquilamente y de repente van y le fastidian el sueño… espera… cuando justamente se había quedado dormido, ¿Que es lo que estaba ocurriendo?

- ¡Te he dicho que si!

- ahh mo, ¡No se puede contigo rubio cabezota!

- ¡Neesan cruel!

- cálmense los dos…

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe y giro su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenían las voces, sus ojos parecían quererse salir de sus orbes, estaba impactado, se sentó en el sofá sin quitar la mirada de cierto rubio presente.

- Naruto…-dijo bajito aun en shock

El mencionado había volteado a ver a quien le llamaba y al instante como si fuera a velocidad luz había aparecido frente a Sasuke y a los pocos segundos lo abrazo, lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al principio el azabache se creía en un sueño, pero poco después de sentir el calor que el rubio le brindaba con ese acto de cariño, no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el pecho de este y comenzar a llorar en silencio mientras sonreía dulcemente sonrojado y repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos el nombre de el rubio, aferrándose a su espalda fuertemente.

Naruko no pudo evitar sonreír como boba y sonrojarse un poco ante la escena, miro a Obito quien también sonreía feliz, lo jalo del brazo y ambos salieron del salón de música. La rubia regreso a hurtadillas minutos después y comenzó a tomar fotografías con su celular y ahora fue el moreno mayor quien la jalaba de el brazo mientras que la rubia sonreía embobada viendo las mas de 15 fotografías que había tomado en menos de dos minutos.

Una vez se sintió lo suficientemente preparado, se separo un poco de Sasuke y con una de sus manos tomo su barbilla y lo hizo levantar su rostro para que lo mirara a la cara. Sasuke tenia rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y de sus ojos negros aun salían unas cuantas mas, Naruto sonrío dulcemente y limpio todo rastro de lagrimas con su mano, para después depositar besos por toda la cara del oji-onix, hasta que se detuvo, vio esos rojos labios entreabiertos que lo incitaban a ser besados, levanto la mirada y vio como el sonrojo de Sasuke aumentaba, poco a poco la distancia disminuyo hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron, en un tierno beso que no duro mucho.

Sasuke se volvió a abrazar a Naruto con fuerza y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar, el rubio soltó una risita feliz.

- Deja de llorar, teme llorón

- ¡No estoy llorando!

- a no entonces que, ¿Tus ojos están sudando? –dijo divertido

- no, están orinando… -dijo orgulloso separándose de el rubio y limpiándose las lagrimas intentando mantener la compostura.

Naruto lo vio con estupefacción, y segundos después no pudo parar de reír a carcajadas.

Sasuke miro al rubio muriéndose de la risa frente a el, y no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente. Cuando Naruto sintió la penetrante mirada del moreno, dejo de reír y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del azabache.

- Te extrañe… Sasuke…

- Yo también –dijo sonriendo- nee me dirás como despertaste…

- en realidad fue muy raro…

- ¿Raro?, ¿Por qué?

- un zorro me ayudo a despertar

- ¿U-un zorro?

- si, dijo que para despertar tenia que pensar en algo que quisiera y anhelara con todo mi corazón

- y, ¿En que pensaste?

- en mi abuelo, en mi hermana, en mis maestros, en mis amigos…

- ahh ya veo…-dijo algo decepcionado

- pero principalmente, pensé en cierto teme llorón, al cual no puedo dejar solo y que además prometí decirle algo…

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separo de Naruto quien le sonreía dulcemente, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio le besaba de nuevo, y sin querer romper el beso, el correspondió gustoso.

*~NS~*

Naruko y Obito se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, el ultimo viendo el atardecer y la rubia embobada con las fotos en su celular.

- Nee Naruko-chan, ¿Como despertó Naruto-kun y hace cuanto?

- despertó hace dos semanas, en realidad todo fue muy rápido y raro…-dijo sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su celular

**Dos semanas atrás.**

-suspira-

- ¿Pasa algo Naruko?

- si abuela, ¡Pasa de todo!

- ¿Naruko?, ¿Sigues molesta por haber regresado?

- ¡Claro que si!, te dije que el estaría bien en Konoha, ¿¡Porque no lo entiendes!?

- porque no lo quiero entender, el despertara en cualquier momento lo se…

- ahh abuela no te entiendo…

En ese momento el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar insistentemente, al contestar abrió los ojos sorprendida y colgó de inmediato, miro a su abuela en pánico y ambas salieron en dirección al hospital.

_- me habían llamado porque me habían dicho que mi hermano había despertado ese día en la madrugada, pero que justo unas horas después se había escapado de el hospital. Mi abuela y yo buscamos en todos lados hasta que algo se me ocurrió, lo encontramos en el aeropuerto aun en bata de hospital riñendo a los guardias porque lo dejaran entrar_

- Naruto!

- Hermano!

- Ah abuela, Naruko, ¡Díganle a este hombre que se mueva necesito tomar un avión!

- Pero de que hablas hijo, si acabas de despertar y escapaste de el hospital, nece…

- yo no te pedí ayuda abuela, y con todo respeto te lo digo, yo tengo que volver a Japón ahí esta mi hogar

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Hey no seas grosero!

- pero no puedo estar aquí, ¡Ya lo hice sufrir mucho!, ¡Necesito volver y decirle que lo amo!

- amo... ¿Amar?, ¿A quien?

- Sasuke –susurro la rubia por lo bajo-

- así que de eso hablaba tu abuelo cuando me dijo que alguien importante estaba en la ciudad…

- Abuela yo… quiero mucho a esa persona y se que esta sufriendo porque aun me cree en coma, así que por favor… de..jame…-comenzaba a sentirse débil

Naruko corrió a su lado y detuvo su caída, llamaron a una ambulancia y de nuevo lo llevaron al hospital.

**Presente**

- Después de eso, mi abuela llamo a sus contactos y le cedió la tutela de Naruto a mi abuelo, necesitamos de dos semanas para los análisis de Naruto y todo eso, y pues llegamos hace unas horas, pero pues como conocerás al cabezota de mi hermano, decidió venir y hacer todo a su manera…

- ríe divertido- me alegro que este bien

- sip, yo igual, al fin podremos hacer algo juntos, aunque bueno, esta vez abra un extra, el 4 integrante del grupo…

Esa palabra hizo clic en su cabeza, ambos se vieron a los ojos llenos de pánico gritaron a el unísono un "Diablos" y corrieron de regreso al salón de música como alma que lleva al diablo, habían olvidado que habían citado también a ese cuarto integrante del grupo ese mismo día a la misma hora.

Si algo salía mal…

*~NS~*

Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron cuando alguien se quedo petrificado en el umbral de la puerta viéndolos abrazados con gran sorpresa. Después de oír como carraspeaba incomodo su garganta, ambos se separaron y lo vieron algo apenados –más Naruto, Sasuke solo lo mataba una y otra vez con la mirada-

- Así que ustedes son los otros integrantes de la banda de este año…

- Quien eres tu? –dijo Sasuke molesto

- ríe divertido y sonríe zorrunamente- la respuesta mi pequeño y adorado principito, es…

Sasuke frunció el seño molesto, pero lo molesto mas ver la expresión de sorpresa y el brillo en los ojos del dobe, lo que fue aun peor fue escucharlo decir su nombre.

- tu eres… ¿Kurama…?

Naruko y Obito se frenaron en el umbral de la puerta agitados se miraron a los ojos y después posaban su mirada en el rostro de Sasuke, después en la sonrisa zorruna de Kurama, y después en la boba del rubio.

Correcto.

Las cosas ya se habían puesto feas.

Adiós tranquilidad y paz.

Hola y bienvenidos sean los gritos, fallas y celos.

- Esto es… -dijo Obito sudando Frió

- Después de la paz se puede avecinar una tormenta –dijo la rubia nerviosa

- Esta es la tormenta… -dijo mirando al peli-rojo que sonreía satisfactoriamente frente a ellos

* * *

No se me alteren ya se que estaran algo confunfidad pero Kurama y el Kyubi de los sueños de Naruto son dos cosas-personas-lo que sean XD diferentes

Bueno espero actualizar pronto el siguiente cap

Se aceptan reviews! Son Gratis! XDD

Bien nos leemos en mis otros fic's y en comentarios por ahi~~

Yaaa nee~~


End file.
